Life's a Beach
by Magarooski1124
Summary: The iCarly gang just graduated from college but they spent their college years apart.  Now they are getting together again and headed for the beach!  More to it than that, but I suck at summaries! Mostly Seddie, but some Cibby as well!
1. Chapter 1

New story! I did not plan to have this out so quickly, but it came rushing out of me! The updates probably will take longer, but the good news is that this will be longer! It's NOT a continuation from iKAD, so don't get those two confused! This fic will be a little bit more mature since it starts when they graduate college. It's not going to be extreme, but enough to where the rating will go up a bit. Hope everyone is okay with that;-) Anyway, hope you like it! It's brand new to me, too, so even I don't know where it's going to go! We'll all find out soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

At the Dallas/Fort Worth airport, in Terminal A, Gate 29, Freddie Benson slouched low one of the many gray, slightly uncomfortable chairs. Behind him, planes were coming and going from the gates and in front of him, travelers in all shapes and sizes bustled around him. He zoned them out with his earphones, which were currently pumping out the intricate beats of Kanye West.

His legs were stretched out with his carryon backpack tucked safely under them and his FDNY ball cap was pulled down over his eyes. He tried to shut down for a moment, since the traveling fatigue was finally catching up to him. Waking up at 4:00 in the morning to catch a 7:30 flight would do that to anyone.

It had still been dark outside when he left the New York apartment he had shared with his good friend, Jason Calloway, for the last two years. Freddie had met Jason on his first day at NYU, four years back when they had been randomly paired up as roommates in the dorm. The two of them couldn't have been more different.

Jason was the popular athletic jock type that Freddie had always despised growing up, while Freddie was…well…_not_. Freddie majored in computer science, while Jason majored in communications...and let's not forget his part-time modeling gig. Jason would stay up all night partying, while Freddie pulled all nighters at the library. The two of them shouldn't have become friends, yet, that's what they did.

They balanced each other out. Jason would pull him away from the books when he overdid it, while Freddie would shove a book in his nose when he slacked off. Jason always joked that he would have failed out his freshman year if it hadn't been for him. And he wouldn't have had much of a life if it hadn't been for Jason.

Last night was there last night as roommates and Jason had kicked his fiancé out of the apartment.

"_We have to do some male bonding, Brooke," he told her. "Go away and do something girly."_

_She rolled her eyes. "All right, fine," she said but then couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know how you two are going to survive without each other."_

"_Stop," Jason said as he put a hand to his chest. "I'll get emotional."_

_Freddie laughed as he threw his toiletries in his bag. "You're so full of it, Jace."_

_He just grinned into his beer bottle. "You know you're going to miss me, too…don't try deny it."_

"_I'm going to miss Brooke more…she's prettier than you."_

_Brooke laughed and then ran up to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, too." She then gave him a hug. "You'll visit, right?"_

"_Of course…and you'll see me at the wedding. I am a groomsmen after all."_

"_I'm thinking of replacing you as the best man."_

"_Isn't your best man you're little brother?" Freddie asked._

"_My annoying little brother," he corrected._

"_Oh stop," Brooke said as she gave him a slap on the arm as she walked by. "You love him…now, I'm going to leave you boys to it…bye Freddie, love you."_

"_Love you, too," he called out as she walked out of his room. "I really am going to miss looking at her."_

"_Watch it, Benson."_

He smiled now at the memory and realized that he truly was going to miss the jerk…and his pretty Brooke. But he had to say goodbye, his time in New York had come to an end and he would be moving to sunny LA in the fall.

He majored in computer science at NYU, but in the summer he took film and directing classes because that was his passion. His years on iCarly taught him that he was the happiest behind a camera, so that's what he intended to do with his life. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that, but he also knew he would never give up. He was good…damn good and he was determined to be the next Stephen Spielberg

But first, he was going to enjoy the summer before his new life began, starting with these next two weeks with his friends. He couldn't wait to see them…it had been ages since he'd seen all of them since he hadn't come home for Christmas. His mom had come to New York last Christmas with her husband George…a doctor she had met a few years back. George was likable enough, a little on the dull side, but he made his mother happy and that was the important thing.

Freddie checked his watch and then sat up in his chair and adjusted his hat on his head so he could be on the lookout. They'd have to start arriving soon since their connecting flight took off in a couple of hours. This whole thing started a few weeks ago when he got a call from Carly. He had been playing football on the Xbox with Jason when his phone went off.

"_Freddie, you're phone's ringing," Brooke announced as she concentrated on putting her bright pink nail polish on her pinkie toe._

"_Could you grab it real quick?" Freddie asked keeping his eyes on the screen. "I'm nearly done kicking your fiancé's ass."_

_Jason snorted. "You wish."_

"_Fine…but only because I haven't done my fingernails yet." She got up and then did a quick shimmy walk on her heels to the phone. "Hello, Freddie Benson's phone, how may I help you? Oh, he Carly! Yeah, yeah…he's right here, he's just playing some Xbox with Jason. Freddie…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, just tell her to hang on one sec…"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hold on Carly, he's in the middle of the game…so how you've been?"_

"_Touchdown!" Freddie exclaimed as he held his arms up in triumph. "Take that, Calloway!"_

"_That was offensive interference!"_

"_Whatever, you need glasses. Face it…on the real football field you can kill me, but you can't touch me in the virtual world."_

_Jason shoved him. "Nerd."_

_Freddie just chuckled as he got up and trotted up to Brooke and swiped away his phone. "Thanks…hey, Carls…what's up?"_

"_Pack your bags!"_

_Freddie frowned. "Well…I'm leaving for Seattle in a few weeks, so I've kind of already…"_

"_You're not flying to Seattle."_

"_But I like Seattle."_

"_You're flying to Dallas."_

"_Dallas? Why? I don't want to go to Dallas, especially in the summertime…you know how hot it gets down there? That heat wave we had to go through that one time is nothing compared to…"_

"_Oh, would you be quiet you big baby, we're not __**staying **__in Dallas…we're just meeting there."_

"_Okaay…and why are we meeting there?"_

"_My dad just called me and one of his shipmates from Houston has a beach house in South Padre Island. Ever heard of it?"_

"_Yeah, actually…Jason and Brooke went down there a few spring breaks ago."_

"_Well that's where we are going…my dad says he'd let us stay there for a few weeks. It's kind of a graduation present."_

"_Really? Well, that sounds like fun. I haven't been to the beach in…well, since I was a kid I think."_

"_I've looked at flights and there's one leaving DFW airport at 3:15 to Harligen, Texas…we'd rent a car and drive to Padre."_

"_How long is the drive?"_

"_Hour and a half if we don't get lost."_

_He laughed. "That's not so bad…I'll check the flights leaving New York on that day."_

"_I've already checked it out and you're not going to like it."_

"_How early?"_

"_7:30."_

_Freddie groaned._

"_I know, I know…there's a later flight at 9:30 that would work, but it's booked solid."_

"_No, that's okay…I'd pick the 7:30 anyway just to be safe. Count me in, Shay."_

_Carly squealed with excitement…so loud in fact that he had to pull the phone back from his ear. "I think you busted my eardrum."_

_She laughed. "Sorry, I'm just so excited…I miss you all so much."_

"_I miss you guys, too…who's all coming?"_

"_Gibby's coming in from Portland…and Sam's coming in from San Diego."_

_Freddie's heart turned in his chest like it always did when he thought of Sam. "Oh, okay…great, sounds fun."_

_There was a slight hesitation over the phone. "Freddie…you two are okay, right?"_

"_Me and Gibby? Sure, of course."_

_Carly sighed. "You know that's not who I meant."_

_He smiled softly. "I know, and don't worry…Sam and I are great."_

"_You haven't seen each other in a long time."_

"_I know and I can't wait to see her."_

"_Freddie…"_

"_Carly, we went out on a few dates in high school, it's not that big of a deal."_

"_You had more than a few dates with her, Freddie."_

_He closed his eyes. "I know."_

"_She loved you and you loved her."_

"_I know…I still love her."_

"_Oh, Freddie…"_

"_As a friend, Carly…she's just a friend now."_

"_I don't believe that."_

_He laughed softly. "Of course you don't…you're the biggest Seddie fan in the world."_

"_And proud of it. You two belong together, you're both just being stubborn."_

"_Maybe…we'll see what happens. In the mean time, let's just get excited about the trip. I'll see you in Dallas, okay?"_

"_Okay…can't wait…love ya."_

"_Love ya, back." He locked his phone and tossed it on the couch as he turned to his friends. "Looks like there's going to be an iCarly reunion at South Padre Island, Texas."_

_Jason lifted a brow. "And how do we feel about seeing the famous Sam again?"_

_Freddie let out a shaky sigh as he his fingers through his hair and gripped strands. "Not sure…but I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out."_

"_Do you still have feelings for her?" Brooke wanted to know._

_He plopped next to her on the couch. "Of course…all sorts of weird, messed up feelings."_

"_Those are the best kind," Jason said winking at Brooke.  
><em>

_She gave him an amused grin before turning back to Freddie. "Well, just take it one day at a time…just enjoy being with her as a friend and see where it leads."_

_He sighed. "I guess…she drives me crazy. She's the only woman I've ever known that has the talent of making me want to strangler her one minute and kiss her the next."_

_Brooke's eyes softened. "That's the sweetest thing."_

_Freddie rolled his eyes. "I forgot…you're just as bad as Carly. You've been a Seddie fan since you were twelve."_

"_Guilty."_

"_What about Patricia?"_

_Freddie looked over at Jason. "What about her?"_

"_You broke up with her, right?"_

"_Yeah, although she's not taking it well. She's already text me three…" His phone went off and he quickly checked it. "Make that four times today."_

_Brooke scowled at the phone. "Ugh…Patricia…I never liked her…want me to go and roughen her up for you? Sam taught me some killer moves when she visited that one time."_

_Freddie grinned. "Thanks, hun…but I'd hate for you to ruin your freshly painted toenails." _

"_That __**would **__be a shame. Well, she'll get over it because she's not for you anyway. She's a stuck-up snob who thinks she's all that because she comes from money."_

"_You come from money," Jason pointed out._

"_Yes, but I'm not stuck-up, now am I?"_

"_No…well, maybe sometimes, but I love you anyway."_

_Brooke threw a pillow at Jason. "You're an ass…but I love you anyway."_

_Freddie chuckled. "You two kind of remind me of Sam and I."_

_Brooke smiled. "Did you really love her?"_

"_Yes…not at first…when I was a kid I thought she was the devil reincarnated, but as we grew up we started to become close friends and then much more."_

"_Was she your first love?" she asked with a sigh._

_Freddie shook his head in amusement. "You're such a sap, Brooke…but, yes…she was. She and I shared a lot of firsts."_

_Jason wiggled his eyebrows. "Yyyeah, ya did."_

_Freddie blushed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Cut it out, Jace."_

"_Aww," Brooke cooed. "She was your first?"_

_Freddie cleared his throat. "Er…yeah…Senior prom."_

_Jason snickered. "I'll take clichés for 400, Alex."_

"_Oh, hush!" Brooke said as she threw another pillow._

_Freddie just laughed. "No, he's right, but it wasn't like that. We didn't even go to the prom together…we had different dates. We had broken up at the beginning of our senior year and went back to being our normal bickering selves It was awkward at first, but we seemed to manage to get back to where we use to be."_

"_What happened on prom night?"_

_Freddie sighed. "Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it."_

"_But…"_

"_Let it go, Brooke," Jason warned softly._

_Brooke sighed. "All right…sorry."_

_Freddie smiled. "It's okay…I know you care, but…it was a long time ago and I'd kind of want to keep it in the past."_

"_I understand."_

_He nuzzled her head and then stood up. "I better go do some more packing…I have a lot of organizing to do." _

He did do a lot of packing and a lot of organizing in those next few hours, plus he did a lot of thinking. About Sam…his first kiss, his first real girlfriend…the only girl that ever loved. He had dated the last four years, but it never got serious. A few serious make-out sessions here and there, but it didn't go much farther. He always claimed he was too busy with school to have a serious relationship, but he always knew deep down that the reason he couldn't continue on with anyone was because they weren't Sam.

He needed to get over it…over her. It was why he started dating Patricia in the first place and he definitely dated her longer than anyone else while he was in New York. He wanted it to work, he wanted to feel things for Patricia, but he never could…so he ended it before it was too late. She wasn't happy about it and would probably keep bugging him for a while, but she would eventually give up. She was too in love with herself and in the end, she would need someone who had her complete and utter devotion….and that was definitely not him.

In a few minutes he would see her…he knew her plane would be landing soon and his heart was racing. How was he going to feel when he saw her again? Does she even feel anything for him anymore? Or does she only see him as her friend? A part of him thought it would be for the best if she did and the other part…a much bigger part…prayed that she did still had some feelings for him.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about her…but of course he did. He tried not to think about the times they shared when they were together…but he did. And he desperately tried not to think about the Senior Prom, but of course he did…he remembered every single detail and before he could stop it…that night came rushing back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed or added this story to their favorites! I'm pretty excited about this one, so I'm glad people are enjoying it! Here's the next chapter and it starts out as a flashback. Scenes in **_**italics**_** are all flashbacks just so you guys won't get confused. Anyway, enjoy! **

**~Magarooski**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Freddie stood outside her house, looking up at her window as he debated whether or not to make the treacherous climb up the maple tree. He had done it many of times when they were dating, but the task had always been worth it because he knew Sam would be waiting with open arms and enthusiastic kisses._

_That wouldn't be the case this time._

_It was after midnight and they had just had their senior prom. He was still in his tux that his mom had rented since he didn't want to go home and change first. He had left his date at the after party they had gone to, but didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. She had been too busy doing keg stands to even notice him, so he bailed while he could. _

_He didn't plan on coming here, but he found himself aimlessly driving around in his mother's station wagon and ended up at Sam's. He stayed in the car for what seemed like hours before he even got out of the car and now he stood outside her window._

_It was a mistake to come here…he should just turn around and go home._

_Instead, he cursed softly as he tugged on his stupid bow tie until it was hanging loose around his neck and then popped open a few buttons until his throat was comfortably exposed. He then shrugged off his jacket and perched it over one of the ugly garden gnomes Sam's mom decorated in the backyard._

"_Shouldn't be doing this," he muttered as he rolled up his sleeves before he leapt up and grabbed the lowest branch._

_He pulled himself up like a chin up, and then flung his legs up and over a higher branch. It was nice to know that even though it had been awhile, he hadn't forgotten the motions. Like riding a bicycle._

_The dress shoes were probably not the best for climbing, but he still managed to get himself higher and higher…limb to limb. He heard the sound of something ripping as he pulled himself onto the last branch and immediately winced. Oops…sorry, mom._

_He took a moment to steady himself before he walked out on the branch closest to her window, holding another branch higher to keep his balance. He placed one foot on the windowsill and did a quick prayer that she left the window unlocked and then grinned when it easily slid open._

_He carefully maneuvered himself onto the ledge and quietly slipped through. He closed the window gently behind him, turned—and then screamed._

_His hands flared up and caught the baseball bat inches from his face. He glared at the dark silhouette in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Puckett?"_

"_Freddie?"_

"_Yeah, it's me," he said and then tugged the bat away. "Give me that before you go for my kidneys."_

"_Actually, I would have gone lower than that."_

"_That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."_

_She let out a huff and then stalked over to the wall and flipped on the lights. "What the hell are you doing here? I almost split your head open like a melon."_

"_Almost being the key word." He propped the bat against the wall and then looked at her…and his heart tumbled over in his chest. She had on a simple cotton tank top, and a pair of blue and red plaid boxer shorts that showed off her legs and her feet were bare. She looked absolutely…wait a minute…_

"_Are those my boxers?"_

_She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Maybe."_

"_I've been looking for those…how long have you had them?"_

"_Probably as long as you've been looking for them."_

"_Well, I want them back."_

"_I'll think about it."_

_He scowled. "There my boxers, I don't think you have the right to…you know what? Never mind…pointless arguing with you about it. Keep it for now."_

"_Gee, how thoughtful."_

"_Where's your mom?"_

"_Shacking up with Frank I imagine."_

"_Who's Frank?"_

"_Doesn't matter…Frank will turn into another name in a matter of months." She cocked her head to the side as if she were studying him like a painting. "Why are you here?"_

_He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Heck if I know."_

"_Of course you know." Sam rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat on the end of her bed. "You just don't want to tell me."_

"_I didn't plan on coming here."_

"_Yet, here you are." She looked him up and down. "Still somewhat dressed in your tux."_

"_I came straight here from the after party."_

_She lifted a brow. "You went to that?"_

_He shrugged as he walked over and sat next to her…but kept a close distance. "Abby wanted to go."_

_Sam looked away, but not fast enough for Freddie to miss the scowl. "Where is your date, anyway?"_

"_Last I saw her, she was upside down on top of a keg."_

"_Classy."_

_He chuckled. "Yeah…needless to say, I didn't stick around long."_

"_Why did you ask her?"_

_He shook his head. "She asked me…but I turned her down at first."_

"_How come?"_

_He leaned back on his hands. "Because I was planning on asking someone else."_

_She looked back at him. "Who?"_

_His eyes flickered to hers. "You know who."_

_She blushed slightly as she looked away. "Oh."_

"_Jacob beat me to it…so I told Abby I'd go with her."_

_Sam shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "I would have said yes."_

_He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Knowing that makes it worse…I've been miserable all night."_

"_I haven't had the best night either," she admitted as she leaned back as well so they would be even. "Jacob got into the spiked punch and got a little bold with me."_

_Freddie clinched her bedspread with his fist. "What did he do?"_

"_Just tried to convince me to go to a motel with him if you can believe it…not to worry, I took care of him."_

_He flashed a grin. "I just bet you did. Is he in a hospital right now?"_

"_Nah, I didn't roughen him up that bad…just kneed him pretty good in the stomach…he crumbled like a paper doll."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_I assume he's at his house…I tossed him into a cab myself since he was in no condition to drive."_

_He gave her a little shoulder bump. "Sorry."_

_She smiled softly. "It's okay…I'm just glad it's over."_

"_Same here…but I do wish I could go back and at least ask you to dance."_

"_I hate dancing."_

_He grinned. "I know."_

"_But I would have danced with you."_

_He lifted a brow at her. "Really?"_

_She nodded. "Yes…you're the only one that wouldn't mind me stepping on your toes."_

_He laughed and then got up from the bed. "Well, then." He held out a hand to her. "Wanna dance, Puckett?"_

_She looked at his open hand and then shrugged. "Sure…they're your toes."_

_He helped her to her feet and then quickly fished out his phone and picked an appropriate song for a nice and slow dance. When the music began to flow out, he tossed it on the bed and pulled her into his arms._

_Sam looked up at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is the song that was playing when first kissed."_

"_Yeah, I know." He smiled as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I was curious to see if you remembered."_

"_Of course I do."_

_She then surprised him by stepping closer to him until her cheek pressed against his chest and her arms circled his waist. He let out a shaky breath as he bent his head down and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "Damned if I haven't missed you, Sam."_

"_I've missed you, too," she muffled into his chest. "You big nerd."_

_He laughed softly. "And to think I thought I was growing out of it."_

"_Once a nerd…always a nerd."_

"_Once a delinquent…always a delinquent."_

_She snickered. "Damn right."_

_The corner of his mouth tilted up in amusement as he ran a hand down her hair. "Sam…you know I'm leaving for New York in a few weeks."_

"_I know," she finally said after a moment. _

"_And you're leaving for San Diego at the end of the summer."_

"_I know…I don't know how I'm going to deal with all that sun twenty-four seven."_

"_You'll get use to it," he said and then leaned back as he took her face in his hands. "I'm going to miss the heck out of you…I hope you realize that."_

_She smiled. "Good to know, Benson." She reached up and gripped his wrists. "I'll miss you, too…I guess I'll have to find another nerd to pick on in San Diego."_

_His eyes narrowed. "You better not…I'll get jealous."_

_Her eyes lit with amusement. "There's no need."_

_He sighed as he touched his forehead to hers. "If we weren't moving away from each other…"_

"_But we are," she interrupted almost harshly. "So there's no point in talking about it."_

_He took a step back and dropped his hands, but she didn't let go of his wrists. "I guess you're right."_

"_Right…so why don't we kiss one more time for old times sake and then move on."_

_He shrugged. "Okay."_

_She shifted her hands until they were clasped with his. "Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_She smiled as she lifted herself up on her toes. "Okay," she murmured one last time before her lips pressed up against his._

_It was the first time they had kissed in almost a year and it was as if they never stopped. He let go of one of her hands to grip the back of her neck and tugged her up against him as he changed the angle of the kiss and tasted her deeply. If this was going to be the last time he ever kissed her…he was going to make the best of it._

_But it didn't end at one kiss…or two or three…the kisses kept on coming and the next thing he knew, he was shuffling her backwards on the bed. When the back of her knees hit the mattress, they tumbled onto it in a tangle of limbs as the kisses became more desperate._

_They rolled together like they usually did during one of their previous wrestling matches and then Sam playfully pin him to the bed, and straddled him while she nipped at his lips. This was one of the few times he didn't mind losing._

_He knew where it was going as soon as he felt her delicate fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt. Since he cared…no, since __**loved **__her…he had to ask, no matter how cliché it sounded. _

"_Are you sure?" he murmured against her lips. "Be sure."_

_She pulled away and they both breathed heavily with their lips inches apart. "I'm sure…I know we can't be with each other, Freddie…at least not for awhile, so I want…"_

"_What?" he asked when she hesitated._

"_You…I want you to be my first." She then rolled her eyes and laughed. "Man, do I sound cheesy, but…"_

_He cut her off by bringing her down for another kiss. "No, you don't…well, maybe a little," he teased._

_She flicked his forehead. "Shut up."_

"_Ow!" he exclaimed with a laugh but she cut his laughter off with a long, heart-stopping kiss. "You're version of foreplay is severely messed up."_

_She just laughed as she scattered kisses all over his face. "I'm not like most girls, Freddie."_

"_You got that right." She yelped when he suddenly flipped her over onto her back, pinning her to the mattress with his body. "Why don't I show you my version?"_

_She opened her mouth to retaliate, but could only gasp when his mouth traveled slowly down her neck. It was nice to know he had the power to shut her up, because not another word was spoken between them for the rest of the night._

_Freddie was stretched out beside Sam before sunrise as he took a moment to watch her sleep. She was on her back and her blonde wavy hair spread out messily over her pillow. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want to leave without her knowing…the last thing he wanted her think was that he snuck out on her._

"_Sam," he said softly as he brushed back her bangs that fell across her forehead. "Sam."_

_She let out a tired moan as she shifted under the covers. "Hmm…too early."_

"_Tell me about it…but I need to go."_

_Her eyes flickered open and then blinked up at him. "Oh…hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_What time is it?"_

"_You don't want to know. I have to go…I want to get home before my mom wakes up. She'll send out a search party if she wakes up and finds me missing."_

_She smiled lazily as she reached over and fiddled with the hole in his shirt. "How are you going to explain this?"_

_He looked down. "No idea."_

"_Tell her you were mugged…she'll be so glad you're okay she won't be mad."_

_He pondered a moment. "Actually…that's not half bad."_

"_I'm a pro."_

_He grinned. "That you are." He then shifted until he was sitting up. "So…I'll see you later today? I know we talked about meeting at the Groovy Smoothie to talk about our last iCarly."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, sure…I'll see you there."_

_He needed to touch her…just one last time, so he reached out and grazed his knuckles over her cheek. "See ya.."_

_He didn't see her reach up to touch her cheek as he turned away. He was just opening the window when she said his name. "Hmm?"_

"_You…can probably use the front door since my mom isn't home."_

_He had a feeling that's not what she was going to say, but let it pass. "That's okay…it'll be fun to climb down one last time."_

_He gave her one last smile and was halfway out this time when she said his name again. He simply turned around and waited for her to say what she originally wanted._

"_Any regrets?"_

_He smiled softly as he shook his head. "Not a one."_

_Her shoulders slumped with relief. "Friends?"_

_He crawled back inside and walked over to her, kneeling on the bed and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Always." He kissed her temple, then her cheek and then one last lingering kiss on her lips, before finally walking away. "Go back to sleep," he said over his shoulder right before he shut the window._

Years later, Freddie still could remember every touch, every taste and even though he had seen Sam since then, he hadn't touched her since. When he came back to Seattle that first Christmas, he had secretly hoped he could convince her to try the long distance relationship…he had missed her and thought about her constantly and couldn't imagine being with anyone but her.

But she didn't come home from that Christmas. He remembered how miserable he felt when Carly had told him her friend had invited her to the Bahamas for Christmas. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. A few days before Christmas he got a postcard from her that said,

_Merry Christmas to my favorite nerd. _

_Love, You're favorite delinquent. _

He still had it of course…he never seemed to throw away anything from her.

They saw each other the next summer and had a blast hanging out with her and Carly again, like old times, but nothing happened. Later, she had mentioned she was seeing someone and although it did hurt a bit, he pushed it aside and made himself go back to seeing her as a friend and a friend only.

When her and Carly had visited him in New York two summers ago, it was the same vibe. Carly had been a nice buffer between them like always, so it was a bit easier to slip back into the comfortable friendship. He showed them the sights, took them to a Broadway show and even let them drag him to do some shopping. It was as if him and Sam were never a couple…as if they had been friends and nothing more.

Maybe that's what they were destined to be. Friends…just good friends…but then again…maybe not. Either way, the next few days at the beach were a good time as any to figure it all out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for those of you who are taking the time to leave a review. LOVE reading every single one! Keep them coming! Another big thanks to everyone else who has put this story on their favorites and alerts. Much love!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 3**

He was anxious to see her. He was anxious to see all his friends, but Sam…she was different…she had always been different. Even when they were bitter enemies, there was something about her that drew him to her…it was uncanny and something he always ignored, because he was suppose to be in love with Carly.

Boy, did he get that one wrong. Carly was nothing more than a friend…a friend he loved like the sister he never had. Heck…they even looked alike. He couldn't wait to see her…he missed her just as much as Sam, but for different reasons. He wondered if she was still dating that guy he met last summer…what was his name? Danny? Denny? Well…didn't matter, all he remembered was he didn't like him much and that Carly deserved better.

"Excuse me, sir? Is anyone sitting here?"

Freddie shook his head clear and blinked as he looked up to see an extremely tall man grinning down at him. He wore jeans and a gray shirt that with the word DUCKS stamped across it in green. He also had on a matching green hat with a bright yellow O on the front.

Freddie didn't have to see his face to know who it was. "How's it going, Gib?" he asked with a grin as he stood up.

Gibby let out a laugh as he dropped his backpack before grabbing Freddie into a manly hug. "Damn, it's good to see you, Benson!"

Freddie winced slightly at the forcefulness of his hug and then grunted when he picked him off the floor as if he were a bag of feathers. Freddie wasn't a short man, he was just over six feet, but when he stood next to Gibby, he felt like a shrimp. Gibby had a serious growth spurt while they were still in high school and college life didn't seem to slow it down. "Okay, Gibby…you can put me down now," he finally croaked.

He just grinned as he dropped him back on the floor. "How've ya been, man?"

"Can't complain," he said as he smoothed out his shirt and then grinned up at him. "It's damn good to see you, too, Gibby."

He barked out a laugh as he slapped his back, missing the slight wince as he looked around. "You saved these seats for us?"

"Oh…yeah, I kind of spread my stuff around." He removed his laptop from one of the two seats across from him. "Have a seat."

"I guess I'll do that, although I've done plenty of sitting the last few hours." He folded his long frame into the chair, but stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. "How long have you been here?"

"Awhile…had a seven-thirty flight this morning."

Gibby grimaced. "God, that sucks…and here I was complaining that I had to get _up_ around seven-thirty to make a ten o'clock flight."

"Wasn't so bad…I slept a little on the plane."

"Can't say the same…it's hard to get comfortable in those seats."

"Yeah, well…you're a giant, Gibson…it's hard for you to get comfortable anywhere."

He shifted in the small chair. "Very true."

"So, how was your graduation?" Freddie asked. "Did your mom and Guppy come for it?"

"Yeah, sure did…the Gupster's going to follow my footsteps and apply for Oregon, so there will be another Duck in the family."

He grinned. "Your mom must be so proud."

Gibby laughed. "Of course she is…she raised a couple of awesome individuals."

"I'll agree with that. You going to miss it?"

"College? Yes and no. I won't miss the exams and papers and all that crap, but I'll miss my friends and going to football games."

"Oh, gosh," Freddie laughed as he remembered the football game Gibby had dragged him to when he visited last fall. "Those games are crazy…I don't think I have ever gotten that drunk in my life."

Gibby grinned. "That'll happen when you start drinking at eight in the morning."

"You and your friends were the one that wanted to get there early to tailgate."

"It was an eleven o'clock kick off game…we had to."

"I still can't look at a bloody mary without grimacing, but…it was a good time."

"I still have that picture of you and Chantal passed out in my bathtub."

Freddie groaned. "Please, delete that."

"Not a chance…I always get a nice laugh when it comes up on my screensaver. You two still had your body paint on and everything…it's like one big, green and yellow drunken mess."

He rolled his eyes. "Does Chantal know you have that?"

"No way…but I might save it for a nice blackmail. Did you guys hook up that night? I never knew."

"Gosh, no…the only action I got from her was when she laid one on me after Oregon made the winning field goal."

"Yeah, she laid one on me, too."

"You guys dated, right?"

"We went out a couple of times," he admitted with a shrug. "But we couldn't get through a decent make out session without busting out laughing. We're better off as friends…she's engaged to my buddy, Eric, now. Ooooh, maybe I'll show the picture during the rehearsal dinner."

Freddie's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare, Gibs…and besides, I don't think Eric would appreciate seeing a picture of his fiancé tangled up with another dude the night before his wedding."

Gibby pondered a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose so. Well, I'll just save it for another—"

"Carly!" Freddie exclaimed suddenly when he saw her walking towards the gate.

Carly spun on her heels at the sound of her name and then a smile bloomed on her face when she saw Freddie getting up from his chair. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she ran over while she dragged her suitcase behind her, which kept knocking into people or other bags in the way. "Sorry, sorry…excuse me…sorry," she muttered as she maneuvered her way closer to Freddie.

When she finally got there, she dropped everything and let him scoop her up off her feet. "Freddie," she laughed as she hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Carls," he murmured as he closed his eyes for another squeeze and then finally set her back down. "Let's have a look at you." He leaned back and cradled her face with his hands. "It's just as I thought… pretty as ever."

She blushed as she gave him a little shove. "Oh, stop…I'm sure I look like crap."

"Not at all, actually," he said as he took in her attire. She wore a simple pair of white cotton pants that cropped at her ankles and a bright green shirt with the Seattle Seahawks logo plastered on the front. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was slightly flushed from the brisk walk from her connecting flight. "You certainly don't look like you just spent three hours on the plane."

"Make-up…it's a magical thing."

Gibby stood back as he watched his old friends reunite. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried not to stare at Carly. It was ridiculous…one would think he would be over his childhood crush after all this time…even he himself had hoped that what he felt for Carly would be gone. Unfortunately, one look at her told him that wasn't the case…his feelings were still strong as ever.

No one knew about his feelings…_no one. _He made sure of that and deserved a freaking Oscar for his performance during their years at Ridgeway. He knew she would never feel the same way about him. She was just so damn pretty, while he

He had come a long way from the pudgy kid that liked to take his shirt off…hours at the gym during college helped with that, but he still felt that she would always see her as that pudgy kid. She would always see him as her funny, awkward friend Gibby…and nothing else. It was time to get over it…over _her. _If he didn't, he was due for a long, miserable life. Therefore, he vowed to spend the next few days getting over her. It would be the, _Get over Carly and Move on you're your Life _plan. Had a nice ring to it.

"Gibby!"

He snapped out of it just in time to catch her when she threw herself onto him. He laughed as he caught her with one arm and swung her around before he threw his other arm around her. "Hey there, gorgeous."

She smiled as she rested her chin on his shoulder and held on tight. "Hey there, handsome."

He snorted out a laugh. "You're delusional."

"I doubt that." She leaned back so she could see him and then lifted up his hat. "Ah-ha! There's my Gibby."

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "He didn't go anywhere."

"I guess not." She smiled again as she leaned back in for another hug. Odd…she felt an immediate sense of warmth and safety as soon as he scooped her up. Had she always felt that way when she hugged him? She wasn't quite sure, but she certainly felt it now. His arms were big and strong…but they held her gently...as if she were made of glass. His chest was hard as a rock, but still warm and cozy at the same time. How was that even possible?

Gibby cleared his throat as he finally set her down on her feet. Letting her linger in his arms was not the smartest way to start his new plan. "Well…now that you're here, we're just missing one."

Carly immediately felt colder as soon as he let her go. "Yeah…Sam should be here any minute."

Freddie's eyes immediately started to scatter, hoping to see a flash of familiar blonde hair in the crowd. "I don't see her yet."

"She'll be here," Carly assured him as she sat down next to Gibby. "She's always late anyway."

"And the fact that her flight got in last has nothing to do with it?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"I don't care if her plane landed _first_…she would still be late."

Gibby chuckled. "You're so right…man, I can't wait to see that little she-devil…which is weird, since I was terrified of her during most of my childhood."

"We all were terrified of her," Freddie pointed out. "Heck, I'm _still _terrified of her sometimes."

"Not my fault you were a wimpy little nub."

Freddie smiled at the sound of her voice and then slowly turned around to see her standing just inches away from him. "Well, well, well…if it isn't my favorite delinquent."

Sam gave him a slow, easy grin…and then launched herself into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another update! It has some Seddie moments at the beginning, but mostly Cibby. I just want to remind everyone that this will be a decenly long story so there will be some chapters that don't involve Seddie, but I still hope you enjoy the Cibby storyline just as much! It's new for me so I hope I don't screw it up! Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 4**

"Not my fault you were a wimpy little nub."

Freddie smiled at the sound of her voice and then slowly turned around to see her standing just inches away from him. "Well, well, well…if it isn't my favorite delinquent."

Sam gave him a slow, easy grin…and then launched herself into his arms.

He caught her easily…he always did. She couldn't imagine a time when she didn't trust Freddie…even when they were kids. Even when she constantly picked on him just because he was so dorky it was almost cute…she knew he would always have her back. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. Years apart didn't change that.

"Sam." He closed his eyes and simply rested his cheek against her hair. "You're here."

"I'm here," she murmured softly as she felt the instant warmth and comfort she had always felt when his arms were wrapped around her.

"Been missing you, Puckett."

"Yeah?" She smiled softly as she plopped her chin on his shoulder. "I guess I've been missing you, too, Fredward."

He chuckled softly. "Look at us…being all sappy." He leaned back so he could see her, but didn't let her go. "Who would have thought it?"

"I can be a sap when it comes to you," she admitted and then surprised him by flicking his forehead. "But I can still do that."

He flinched and then scowled as he rubbed his forehead. "Damnit it, Puckett."

She just laughed. "Oh, stop being such a baby." She then grabbed his face and gave a hard smacking kiss where she just flicked him. "There…better?"

"Maybe," he grumbled and then grinned. "One more time couldn't hurt."

She just rolled her eyes. "Once is enough for now." She then jumped down from his arms and turned to her other friends. "What's up, Carls?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around her. "It's so good to see you, Sam."

"You, too." She leaned back and gave her a poke in the belly. "I've missed ya, kid."

"I've missed you, too," she laughed. "Seattle's definitely not the same without you."

"That's probably true," she agreed before turning to the extremely tall man dressed in green and yellow. "Hey there, Gibster."

Gibby grinned. "Get over here, Sammy."

Sam yelped when he plucked her off her feet for a bone-crushing hug. "Jeez, Gib," she wheezed. "Don't crush any internal organs, please."

He set her down on her feet and kept his hands on her arms as he grinned down at her. "The girl who terrorized me to no end and probably scarred me for life…yet, I'm still happy to see you."

"Just wait, Gib…you'll be singing a different tune after awhile."

He laughed. "Probably right."

"So…when does our flight leave?" she asked everyone as she rolled her suitcase by an empty chair.

"A little over an hour," Freddie said after glancing at his watch. "They will probably start boarding in thirty minutes."

"Great…just enough time to grab something to eat on the plane. Mama hasn't eaten in two hours."

Freddie grinned. "Gee, what a tragedy."

Sam fished out her wallet. "Shut it, Benson…which way to the nearest food court."

"Down that way…I'll go with you. I've already eaten but I could use a drink. You guys want anything?" he asked turning to Gibby and Carly.

Carly shook her head as she got seated. "No thanks."

"I could go for a Butterfinger," Gibby said as he sat back down in the chair that was catty-cornered to Carly's "King-sized."

"Got it."

"Let's go, Benson…I'm fading away here."

Freddie just rolled his eyes as he let her drag him away. "I'm coming, I'm coming…mind the shirt, Puckett...you're freakishly strong powers will rip it."

Carly sighed as she watched her two friends walk away. "Those two need to get over themselves and be together already."

"Don't worry, they will eventually."

Carly looked over at him. "You seem so sure."

"Well…it's Sam and Freddie…Freddie and Sam."

"Uh-huh," she said and then shook her head when he ended it there. "I'm sorry, was that your only argument? Saying their names together?'

"It's the only argument I need," he said as he casually took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I need a haircut…do you think it's getting too long?"

Carly admired his long, slightly wavy brown hair that messily framed his surprisingly handsome face. "No, actually…I like it that length."

"Really?" he asked, slightly pleased. "Sometimes I just want to say, screw it, and shave everything off."

"Please don't," she begged with a laugh. "It looks fine…girls like a lot of hair on guys…at least I do." When he just smiled she felt herself start to blush and quickly cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um…anyway, back to your weird Sam and Freddie comment."

He shoved his hat back on his head. "All I was saying was that it's been Sam and Freddie for so long…even when we were all apart, I still thought of them as Sam and Freddie. It would be too weird if it were Freddie and….Chantal or Sam and…"

He trailed off as he looked around and then noticed a guy sitting a few chairs down from Carly. He was slouched down in his chair reading a Stephen King novel and his face was slightly hidden from his Dallas Mavericks ball cap perched on his head.

Gibby gave a little whistle. "Hey…you." He snapped his fingers to get his attention and then nodded when he looked up. "Yeah, I'm talking to you Maverick…what's your name?"

"What?" He blinked as he looked at him and then over at Carly who was chuckling and then back at Gibby. "What?"

"You're name, Maverick…what is it?"

"It's Austin…_Duck._"

Gibby just grinned and then waved a hand toward him as he looked back at Carly. "See? Sam and Austin….doesn't have a nice ring to it, now does it?"

Carly just laughed. "You're nuts."

"No, he's right," Austin said as he set down his book. "I like girls…Sam and Austin definitely doesn't work."

Gibby and Carly both laughed. "No, no," Gibby corrected. "Sam is for Samantha…she's a girl."

"Oh. Well." He sat up in his chair. "That changes things. Is she cute?"

"Very," Gibby said but shook his head. 'But she's off limits, pal…even if she is too clueless to realize it yet."

"That's too bad. Well…Duckie and…" He leaned forward to look at Carly's shirt. "Seahawk…you guys from Seattle? Portland? Outer space?"

"We grew up in Seattle," Carly said with a smile. "And it's Carly…not Seahawk."

"And I'm Gibbly…although I don't mind the nickname."

"I take it you're from Dallas."

He nodded at Carly. "Born and raised…just graduated from Texas but I'm moving back to Dallas and…wait a minute." His eyes widened as he pointed a hand to Gibby and then to Carly. "I know you guys…you're iCarly…holy crap! And you two were just talking about Sam and Freddie…oh my god, Anna's going to _freak _when she gets back."

"Anna and Austin," Gibby said out loud as he pondered. "Now _that _has a nice ring to it."

Austin blushed. "Oh…no, we're not together…we're just friends. We practically grew up together so…yeah, that be too weird." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we grew up watching you guys. Anna was a big Seddier, so she'll be happy to see them and…well, I guess I was too, but only because I had a crush on you and didn't want you to be with Freddie."

Carly smiled shyly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah…I felt for Freddie when he liked you…I was right there with him."

"That's so sweet." He was rather cute, Carly thought as she took in his charming dimple grin and his stunning blue eyes. He also had that adorable southern drawl going for him and the hair sticking out of his cap was dark and full. Yeah…_very _cute, she decided and definitely her type. "So…are you going to South Padre?"

"Yep, sure are…Anna and I are meeting our parents down there. They bought the place when we were kids so we've been going down there for years."

Gibby narrowed his eyes as he watched their new friend turn on the flirting. It didn't matter, he told himself as he gripped the edge of the arm rests of his chair. You're moving on, remember? You're going to be just a friend like always…and you'd want Carly to be with someone cool and Austin seemed cool enough. Just don't let it get to you…don't let it bug you.

He sighed as he looked away from them. He was determined to get over her…but it was going to take him awhile.

"Austin!"

Gibby turned to see a tall, long-legged blonde run towards them, but then saw her flying through the air after her foot tripped over a random passenger's carry-on. "Jesus," Gibby exclaimed as he hopped out of his chair and crouched down beside her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said with a little laugh and then yelped when he lifted her off the floor and on to her feet. "Wow…um, thanks."

"That was quite a fall."

"She's always doing that," Austin said as he stood up and then grinned as he brushed strands of her sunny hair out of her face. "She has two left feet."

"Shut up…true, but…shut up." She shoved Austin hard enough for him to stumble back into his chair. "Ignore him…hi, I'm Anna. Thanks for you're heroic efforts."

"No problem. I'm…"

"Gibby," she finished for him as her jaw dropped. "Holy shitzoli, you're Gibby! From iCarly."

"Guilty."

She let out a delighted laugh as she grabbed his arms and shook him. "I can't believe it…and holy crap, you're Carly…_Carly…_oh my god, please…_please _tell me Sam and Freddie are here before combust."

"Too late for that," Austin said with a shake of his head. "Sorry…I don't know how to turn her off."

Carly just laughed. "It's fine…and yes, Sam and Freddie are here. They just went to the Food Court."

Anna did a little squeal as she danced in place. "I can't believe it…this is _so _cool. Are you guys going to Padre?"

Gibby nodded. "Yeah, we're staying at a beach house down there."

Her bright green eyes lit with excitement. "Awesome! We'll definitely have to hook up…oh, no," she giggled when he lifted a brow. "Not like that…I didn't mean…I just meant we need to hang out and…stuff."

Gibby just grinned…a definite cutie and may be just the girl to help him get over Carly. "We'll definitely have to hang out and stuff."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Geez, Annie…sit down before you really _do _combust…why don't you tell me why you were so excited before you fell oh so gracefully on the floor."

"First of all." She shot him her middle finger.

"I love you, too…and second?"

She grinned as she held up a plastic bag. "Swedish Fish…I loaded up, baby."

"Nice…gimmie." He snagged the bag she dangled and grinned at Carly. "We're both obsessed with Swedish Fish. Want some?"

She shrugged. "Sure…I don't think I've ever had them."

"You're in for a treat," he said as he ripped open the bag.

Gibby cleared the chair next to him. "Have a seat, Anna."

"Okay!" she said brightly as she plopped down next to him and happily bit into the delicious gummy treat. "This is _so _cool."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! It's pretty short, but it is all Seddie and I wanted to get out a chapter before this weekend. I'll be at my family's place in the country this weekend with no Internet so I won't be able to update in the next few days. Thanks to all who have taken the time to review, I really appreciate it! I hope people are enjoying this so far!

~Magrooski

Chapter 5

Freddie threw a casual arm around Sam's shoulders as they headed down the terminal. "So, how've you been, Puckett?"

"I've been okay. Last few weeks have been stressful with finals and graduation and everything, but I'm great now that it's all over."

"Will you miss San Diego?"

"Yeah, I will…which is surprising. Turns out I didn't mind all that sun after all."

"Would you ever consider living there?"

"Probably not…it was fun for a few years, but it's not where I belong."

He gave a quick nod. "That's how I feel about New York…I don't know how I'll feel about living in L.A., but it's where I need to go if I want to become a director."

"You'll get use to it," she assured him. "If you're doing something you love it shouldn't matter where you live. A nerd like you definitely belongs behind the camera.

He snorted a laugh. "Gee, thanks…here we are," he added when they came to the Food Court. "What looks good to you?"

"Definitely want something I haven't tried before…let's check out Jack in the Box."

They wandered over, weaving themselves between the crowded tables and then hesitated by the counter as they check out the meal. "Oooh, they have tacos…I think I must try that."

"Well…I certainly know you like tacos," he said dryly.

She gave him little knowing smirk before stepping up to order. "I'll take three tacos please."

"You can get two for ninety-nine cents…would you like to make it four?"

"Twisted my arm…also give me a large DP and…what do you want to drink, Fredward."

"Same," he said as he fished out his wallet. "And make it six tacos…I might have to try some, too."

She swatted his money away. "My treat."

He lifted a brow. "Excuse me? Did I hear that right?" He wiggled his ear. "Your treat?"

She laughed as she paid the woman at the cashier. "Shut up."

He just grinned as he tucked his wallet back in his pocket. "A new side of Sam…interesting."

She just shrugged. "I spent my last year at school bartending at a sports bar so I've earned a few buckaroos."

"Really? Thanks," he said as he took the bag of tacos from the lady and then handed Sam her drink. "I didn't know you bartended…did you like it?"

She nodded as she took her first greedy sip. "Loved it…and was surprisingly good at it so I received a lot of good tips."

"I can easily see that," he said before taking his own sip. "I bet the college boys came running."

She grinned up at him as they made their way back to the gate. "A fair few…roughened up a few that got too rowdy."

He grinned. "I'm sure you did."

"Anyway, I enjoyed it so much that I'm thinking of getting my own place."

"Get out…really?" He playfully bumped her hip with his. "I think that's great…you'd open one up in Seattle?"

"Maybe…just depends on where I end up. God, those tacos smell good…I don't know if I can wait till we get on the plane."

"C'mon," he said as he took her hand and led her over to a random gate and plopped down in the chair. "We have time to scarf down one or two."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she snagged the taco that Freddie held out. It was tucked into a thin papery sleeve so she scooted half of it out. "The shell looks like it was soaked in grease…excellent."

He just laughed as he watched her take the first bite and then grinned when her eyes closed. "Good?"

"Fantastic," she groaned and then took another bite. "You gotta try it."

Freddie took his first bite and then nodded urgently as he chewed. "Oh yeah…that's some good shit." He took another bite greedy bite and then another. "I overheard someone call the place Jack in the Crack earlier…now I know why."

Sam cackled with her mouth full. "That's awesome…gimmie another."

"I have a question," he said as he handed her another taco. "I've actually been wanting to ask you for years, but I was always afraid you'd pound me if I did."

Sam looked at him as she chewed up her current mouthful and then covered her mouth as she talked. "You're not afraid I'll pound you now?"

"No, I am," he assured her. "I'm just not as soft as I use to be, so I can take it."

Sam reached over and felt his biceps and then nodded in approval. "Not bad, Champ…been lifting weights?"

"Jason dragged me to the gym a lot over the years."

"You weren't soft when we were dating, but you've definitely beefed up a bit since then." She polished off her second taco and was already grabbing the bag to fish out the third. "What's your question then?"

"I've known you forever and I know that food holds a special place in your heart."

"Damn right it does."

His lips curved. "Right…so, my question is…why aren't you as fat as your Aunt Bertha?"

She choked on her taco with a laugh and then quickly washed it down with some DP while Freddie slapped her back. "Sorry," she laughed between coughs. "Sorry, I did _not_ expect that at all."

Amused by her reaction, Freddie smiled as his pats turned to casual rubs. "Since you're laughing, I'm guessing you're not going to pound me."

"No, you're okay," she said with a grin. "Although, I probably would have pounded you if you asked me when you were kids, so…good call on your part." Since there was still a slight tickle in her throat, she took another long sip. "But to answer your question, it would have to be my kick ass metabolism. One of the few good things my mom gave me…Aunt Bertha was not so lucky."

He chuckled as he wadded up paper taco sleeve and tossed it in the bag. "Well, all right then…finally one of my greatest mysteries has been solved."

"Glad I could help…you gonna eat the last taco?"

He shook his head. "My metabolism isn't as great, so you take it."

"Sweet." She took another greedy bite. "Do we have time to go get more?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Too bad." She quickly polished off her last taco and then groaned as she wadded up her trash. "I'm so full, but that was excellent. I guess we should head back."

"Yeah…here, wait a minute. You got a little taco sauce." He reached up to brush the small dollop of red sauce that lingered at the corner of her lips with his thumb just as Sam's tongue peaked out the same time. A quick jolt spread through his body at the touch of her tongue on his thumb and then settled deep in his belly when their eyes met.

His hand shot back as if she was on fire. "Um…sorry, about that."

One simple brush of tongue to flesh sent her heart racing. How come after all these years, he could still affect her so strongly? It was almost annoying. "No problem," she finally said and then cleared her throat as she stood up. "Let's just go…Carly and Gibby are probably wondering where we are."

"All right." He threw his bag over the shoulder and tossed away their trash. Sam was already walking away from him so he kept his eyes on her back while he slowly trailed after her.

She still got to him…after all these years without touching her…kissing her and just…being with her, she still got under his skin like no one else ever did. He didn't know whether to be agitated or pleased by this, so he decided he'd be a little bit of both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update! I'm loving the feedback I'm getting, so please keep it up! I'm glad you guys are liking my characters Anna & Austin. They came out of nowhere, but I love them already! Hope you enjoy this next update! Some more Seddie! **

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Freddie both stopped when they saw Carly and Gibby chatting away with a guy and a girl that neither of them recognized. "Looks like they made some new friends," Freddie finally commented.

"Not surprising. Carly can make nice with anyone.

The girl saw them first and her bright green eyes lit with excitement. Her sunny blonde hair was straight as rain and skimmed her shoulders and her smile bloomed across her face while she all but bounced in her seat.

"Hey guys," Carly said and motioned them over. "Come meet our new friends."

Anna leapt to her feet and waved a hand. "Hi! I'm Anna…it's really nice to meet you guys…_big _fan."

"More like fanatical," the other said as he stood up, held out his hand. "Austin."

Freddie shook it. "Nice to meet you." He then smiled at Anna. "Both of you."

"Hey," Sam said with a nod. "I like your accents."

Austin grinned. "Didn't know we had one," he teased.

"They're going to Padre, too, "Gibby informed them.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Anna nodded. "Meeting our parents…they are already up there."

"Our parents have been friends since before we were born and bought a beach house together when we were kids."

"Oh…so you're not brother and sister?" Freddie asked.

Austin shook his head. "No…well, she's like my honorary sister, but biologically, no."

"Yeah, "Anna said with a small smile. "Just friends…that's us."

Sam almost missed it, but managed to catch the flash of disappointment in the girl's eyes before she looked away. _Interesting, _she thought with a knowing smirk. _Very interesting._

They announced the boarding of their flight and all of them quickly gathered up their stuff and headed towards the gate. Southwest didn't do assigned seating's, so it was first come, first serve.

"I'm in the first boarding group," Freddie said as he flung his laptop bag over his shoulder. "I'll try and find us all a seat close by."

"Us, too?" Anna asked hopefully as she hooked an arm through Austin's.

He grinned. "Of course." He saluted them with his boarding pass. "See you guys on there."

When he boarded the plane, he was lucky enough to snag the front section that had four chairs—two on one side and two on the other facing each other. He quickly spread out some of his stuff and also dropped his hat and backpack on the two of the four chairs across the isle for Austin and Anna.

"Nice saving," Gibby said as he walked up and threw his bag into the compartment above. "I need an isle…don't make me cramp up against a window."

Freddie, who took one of the seats next to the window, laughed as he waved a hand. "You got four to pick from."

"I'll go right here," he said as he plopped on the isle chair on the other side, catty-corner from him. "Hopefully this isn't a full flight…I can stretch my legs out."

He plopped his feet on the empty chair next to the window diagonally from him.

"Guess we'll find out."

"Hey guys!" Anna said as she appeared around the corner. "Oh, this is perfect!"

Austin, who was trailing beside her, was about to grab her bag to help put it up, but Gibby beat him to it by about two seconds. "Wow, I'm impressed!" Anna exclaimed. "That certainly wasn't a bag of feathers."

He just grinned as he sat back down. "Pick a seat, Anna."

"I'll sit across from you," she stated as she plopped down. "I see this guy all the time."

"Gee, thanks," Austin muttered as he shoved his bag right above her and then flinched when she poked his belly. "Cut it out."

She just snickered. "I love annoying him…it's one of my favorite things."

Austin responded by swatting the back of her head before picking the isle seat across from Freddie and just grinned when she scowled at him.

A few more passengers passed them before Carly and Sam finally showed up and Austin practically flew to his feet. "I'll get that," he said as he took Carly's bag.

"Thanks," Carly said blushing slightly before crawling in and taking the other window seat directly across from Freddie. "This works out nice."

Austin had to shuffle down a bit to make room for Carly's bag and was about to ask Sam if she needed help, but dropped his jaw instead when she flung her bag up herself—with one hand. "Holy crap."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "She likes to show off…that's why I didn't even bother asking her if she needed help."

Sam just grinned and then shrugged at Austin. "He's right."

Sam took the chair next to Freddie on the isle seat while Austin took back his seat across from her. "How much to you bench press?"

Sam fluttered her lashes. "A lady never reveals her secrets."

Everyone laughed and Anna leaned over. "Flex for me." She reached over and squeezed when she complied. "Nice! I want to lift weights more, but Austin's afraid I'd hurt myself."

"You shouldn't be trusted with anything heavy."

She pouted. "I know."

"I can teach you some exercises that doesn't involve heavy or sharp objects if you'd like," Sam said.

"Really?" Anna exclaimed as she sat up, but then immediately slumped back. "Wait…does it involve coordination? Because I'm not good at that, either."

"Not all of them."

"Yes! I'm gonna be cut!" She flexed her arm and smiled when Gibby leaned over and squeezed.

"You need work…but you have potential."

The plane finally began to pull away from the gate, making Gibby very happy since no one claimed his footrest. As everyone got situated and comfortable for the ride, Freddie nudge Sam's arm. "Hey…what was that smirk about back there?"

Her brows lifted. "What smirk?"

"Back at the gate," he said lowering his voice so only she could hear over the roar of the engines. "You had a little smirk on your face."

Her eyes brightened a bit when she remembered and then smiled. "Oh…I just happened to catch a look on Anna's face that was interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Let's just say, I don't think Anna's on board with the _Just Friends _thing with Austin."

"Really?" he asked intrigued as he snuck a glance at both of them. "You think she likes him?"

"That's my take on it." She shrugged. "Could be wrong, but I noticed the look." She herself made that same look when Freddie or anyone commented that they were just friends and nothing more. "Anyway, should be interesting to see what happens."

"Well…right now, Austin seems pretty into Carly."

Sam looked over to see Austin and Carly in a conversation, heads low, bodies leaning close to each other to hear over the engine…much like her and Freddie were. "He's clueless."

Freddie nodded. "For now at least…can't say I blame him…how's he suppose to know how Anna feels if she doesn't say anything."

Sam flickered her eyes up to him and smiled. "Still got that Mood app?"

He smiled back. "Maybe."

"Might come in handy."

"Nah….they'll figure it out on their own…that is, if you're right about Anna's feelings."

"Guess we'll find out." She then shifted and leaned back her chair. "I'm going to catch up on some sleep…no more talking."

"All right," he said as he shifted as well. "But my shoulder is there if you need it."

She smiled lazily as she closed her eyes. "Dually noted…thanks."

Ten minutes later, while listening to his iPod as he gazed out the window, her head found its way to his shoulder. He looked down, reached up to sweep her dirty blonde hair out of her face…and felt his heart clench playfully in his chest..

If Sam was right about Anna, then it seemed that they were in the same boat, because he definitely did not want to keep Sam in the _Just Friends _category forever.

He sighed as he looked away from her and back out the window as more flashes of that night danced through his head. The soft feel of her skin, the way she moved sinuously under him while lips absorbed and hands caressed. He wanted…desperately wanted to be with her again…to feel his lips on hers again. He still remembered how she tasted…would she taste the same?

Probably, he thought as he swallowed a groan.

But it wasn't that easy. They had been in the dreaded _Just Friends _category for years now, so who's to say Sam doesn't want to change that? She might not think of him that way anymore. He might be nothing more than her old, close friend.

He then remembered the look in her eyes when her tongue accidentally brushed his skin and mentally shook his head. No, her feelings for him were still in there, he assured himself as he placed his forehead on the cool glass of the window. He just had to help her find it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I want to say a quick thanks to those of you who are taking the time to review my chapters. It means a lot and there are only a handful of you that are doing it so every one means so much! I'm just glad I get alerts when people follow the story or add me to their Favorites or else I would think I only had like six readers, lol. If you haven't reviewed, I would love to hear from you. I love hearing what you think. Good or bad!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 7**

The flight to Harligen was short and painless and Carly spent most of it talking with Austin or thumbing through the latest _US Weekly. _She couldn't wait to get there, but knew they still had a ways to go before they walked through the doors of the beach house.

"So do you know where the house is?" Austin asked as the plane started its descent.

"I have the directions in my purse, but I remember we are suppose to go left when we get off the bridge."

"Not surprising since most of the island activity is to the left. There's only a few condo's to the right, including the Bridgepoint which is the swankiest place on the island."

"Really?" She straightened as she shifted towards him. "That's good to know because my brother and his family are coming down for a few days next week."

"Spencer, right?" Austin chuckled. "I always liked him."

"He's a funny guy and growing up with him was never boring, that's for sure. Anyway, they're staying with us, but Spencer told me he wanted to take Maggie—that's his wife—out one night to get away from parenthood and just spend some time together. He mentioned getting a suite somewhere so they can spend the night—I'm suppose to baby-sit."

Austin grinned. "So, you're an aunt?"

Carly's eyes brightened. "Yes…Peyton is such a sweetheart, too…but definitely goofy like her father. She'll be three in a few months."

"That's cool…I love kids. I'm an uncle…well, sort of…Anna's older brothers have kids, but I think of them as mine."

"It still feels weird to me sometimes…that I'm an aunt. It all happened quickly…Spencer and Mags were inseparable from the moment they met."

"How did they meet?"

Carly chuckled. "Oh, not that's quite a story."

Austin shifted in anticipation. "Do tell…we still have time till we land."

"Well…it was the summer before my freshman year in college. Freddie and Sam had already left for New York and San Diego, so it was pretty much just Gibby and I hanging out. Anyway, Spencer had just finished a very…interesting piece and had to deliver it across town to his customer. Spencer normally doesn't deliver, but the customer was willing to pay extra, so he made an exception. He had to borrow his friend, Socko's van since the sculpture was….overly large.

Gibby and I had been watching TV on the couch and Spencer asked if we could help. No, wait…he didn't ask—he _told _us we were _going_ to help." When Austin laughed, she just shrugged. "We weren't doing anything anyway, but I definitely didn't hide the fact that I wasn't happy about it."

"You wouldn't be the typical little sister if you didn't."

"Exactly and since the sculpture was too big for the elevator, carrying it down many flights of stairs was no picnic. I had every right to complain."

"You bet…what exactly _was _the sculpture?"

She held up a hand. "I'll get to that. So, we finally load the thing in the back of the van and by the time we crawled in, we were all exhausted. Spencer even had to take a moment to catch his breath before he even started the engine."

_Spencer groaned as he collapsed his head onto to the wheel and then yelped when the horn went off and the groaned again as he slumped back in his seat. "Well, that sucked."_

_Carly waved a hand over her face to cool her of. "You think?"_

"_For god sakes, Spencer, turn on the AC…I'm dying back here."_

"_Oh right, sorry Gib." He barely found the energy to lift a hand and turned the key. "I just need a moment before I can drive…my vision is all blurry."_

"_You realize Gibby and I expect our share of the delivery charge, right?"_

_Spencer waved a hand. "Hell, you can have it all…I don't care."_

"_Sweet." Gibby shot a fist in between them and Carly bumped it with hers._

"_Okay." Spencer took a few more breaths and rubbed his eyes, blinked. "Okay, good enough…let's get this over with."_

_He put the van into __**Drive **__and pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic. He didn't see the gigantic pothole—if he did he might have slowed down and avoided what was about to happen. Later in life, he would be incredibly grateful he didn't see the evil pothole, but at the moment he was cursing the universe when the van hit it hard._

_There were yelps and curses between the three of them as van bucked like a wild bronco. Spencer cursed again and slammed on the breaks when he saw the back doors fly open in the rearview mirror. He watched in absolute horror as his creation—that took days and days to built—began to slide threw the open doors. _

_With a strangled cry, he watched it tumble out onto the street and then heard a screech of tires seconds before his sculpture crumbled at the impact of the red Ford Explore. "Holy crapolie!"_

_He flung open his door and flew out of his car, only to be held back by the seatbelt. "Dang it!" He fiddled with the seatbelt and angrily began to untangle himself from the strap before finally escaping. _

_The owner of the red Ford Explorer stood by the destruction with her fingers clinched in her dark auburn hair while she stared at her car in awe. "Unbelievable."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Spencer chanted as he ran up to her, Gibby and Carly trailing behind. "Are you hurt? Are you hurt? Do you have a concussion?" He waved his fingers in her face. "How many fingers?"_

_She batted his hand away. "I'm fine, I'm fine…but three if you're that worried."_

_Spencer sighed in relief. "That's good."_

"_What the hell is this?" she exclaimed as she flared her hands towards the mess. "I mean, how do I explain this to my insurance?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Spencer assured her. "It's just my sculpture that I did…I was delivering it when I hit this big, bad evil pothole and then all hell broke loose."_

_She blinked up at him and then back at the decimated sculpture and then back up at him. "This was a sculpture?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah."_

"_That you made?"_

"_Yeah…I'm really sorry."_

"_Well, that sucks."_

"_Yeah, I know…looks like it took out a headlight and cracked your windshield. But like I said, I'll…"_

"_No, not that," she said with a slight frown. "Your sculpture…I'm guessing you worked hard on it."_

"_What? Oh…yeah, I guess…but it's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt."_

"_I'm fine...what was it? The sculpture," she added when he blinked._

"_Oh…my client has an obsession with wiener dogs."_

"_Wiener dogs? Oh, you mean Dachshunds?"_

"_Right, right…Dachshunds…I like saying wiener dogs better…anyway, he asked me to make a sculpture of a giant wein…Dachshund out of Oscar Myer wiener whistles."_

_She busted out laughing but then stopped and stared. "You're not joking."_

"_Not at all."_

_She then simply walked over and picked up a wiener whistle that was hanging out on her hood, studied it and then lifted it up and blew into the mouthpiece. She let out a little laugh when it let out a perfectly pitch whistle. "Well, I'll be damned."_

_Spencer placed a hand over his heart. "I think I'm in love," he murmured softly._

_Carly chuckled and gave him a little shove. "Well, go talk to her then."_

Carly smiled at the memory as the plane touched down. "They had dinner together that night and that was that. Six months later they were engaged and another three months later they got married and about a year later, Peyton came into the world."

"What a great story to tell your grandchildren. Who can say their grandparents met over a destructive wiener dog sculpture made out of wiener whistles?"

Carly laughed. "No one I'm sure and I was thrilled that I was a part of it…from the very beginning. Spencer had his fair share of crazy girlfriends so it was nice that he finally met his match. Maggie's perfect for him and…oh, will you look at that?"

Austin frowned when she started digging through her purse. "Huh?" She gestured over towards her friends as she dug out her camera and turned to see that Sam and Freddie were both asleep. Sam's head was resting on his shoulder while Freddie's cheek was pressed against her hair. "Photo-op."

"You better believe it," Carly murmured as she lifted her hot pink digital camera, centered them up in the frame and captured the moment.

"I guess we should wake them," Austin said when the plane docked safely at the gate and everyone immediately went into action.

She sighed. "I guess…although it's a shame. Those two need to snap out of it and realize they're crazy about each other."

"Well…like Gibby said…they're Sam and Freddie, so it's only a matter of time."

"True…until then we can have some fun along the way." She lifted her camera and shifted it to video before bringing them into the frame again and hit _record. _"Oh Seddiiiie….time to wake uuuup!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update! Thanks for the reviews, plus I got some new readers and I'm major excited about that! Hope this next chapter will hold out until next weekend! iLMM is almost here! Yay!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 8**

"So, how are you guys getting to Padre?" Gibby asked Anna as they all walked down the terminal.

"Our dads are picking us up."

"Yeah, apparently they loss the coin toss," Austin put in as they piled onto the escalator. "Our moms get to stay and hang out by the pool and drink margaritas."

"Yeah, and they better have a nice big glass waiting for us."

"You know they will," he assured her with a grin as he stepped off the moving staircase. "So, how are you guys getting there?"

"Renting a car," Carly said as she looked up at the signs. "So that means we have to go that way."

"And we have to go _that _way," Austin said as he pointed to the opposite direction. "I guess this is farewell."

"For now, at least," Carly said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, we got your numbers," Gibby said. "We'll meet up again."

"Count on it…you guys drive safe. Oh, and take some of these." Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of Sweedish Fish. "For the road."

She tossed it and Freddie was the one who caught. "Great…thanks!"

They said a quick goodbye to their new friends before heading off to get the rental car Carly had set up. "You guys wait here, I'll go sign in and get our keys."

Luckily, the line wasn't too long, so fifteen minutes later they were heading out to the parking lot. "This is it," Carly said as she gestured to the white Ford Taurus.

Sam started heading for the passenger side. "Shotgun!"

"Whoa, whoa," Gibby said as he cut her off. "I don't think so…I'm not crawling into the backseat…I need the front."

"Why?"

"Because you're a shortie…and I'm not."

Sam just rolled her eyes and planned on taking the front seat anyway, but to her surprise, Gibby wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet as if she weighed nothing more than a bag of feathers. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Sam…but the days picking on the wimpy pudgy kid are over." He then gave her a wink as he took his spot in front.

Freddie came up and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like you're stuck with me in the back."

Sam sighed. "I guess I could do worse."

"Gee…thanks."

"No problem, nub."

"All right, let's get on the road!" Carly exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Get in you two!"

XXXXX

"How much longer?" Sam asked as she shifted uncomfortably in the backseat. Not only was she stuck in the backseat, but she was also sitting behind Gibby, so therefore she had no room to stretch her legs.

Freddie looked up from his Pear Pad. "Sam…we've only been driving for thirty minutes."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, Fredward…you're just stating a fact—which is annoying as always."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep…you're always a lot less annoying when you're unconscious….ow!" Freddie scowled as he rubbed his arm she just punched. "Carly, Sam just hit me."

"Hey!" Carly said from the driver's seat. "Don't make me pull this car over, you two."

Gibby turned around in his passenger seat. "She'll do it, too," he warned as he pointed a finger at them. "So behave, kids."

Sam just grinned. "He started it."

"The hell I did."

"The hell you didn't."

Freddie fished out a handful of Sweedish Fish and then leaned over and shoved some in her mouth. "That ought to shut you up for awhile."

Sam narrowed his eyes at him while she chewed and then lifted a hand and shot him that special finger. Freddie just chuckled as he took a piece of candy for himself, before returning his attention back to his Pear Pad.

"How long is this drive?" Gibby asked as he gazed out the window. "I don't even see the ocean yet."

"We've got about another hour till we hit Port Isabel," Carly said as she reached over to turn down the music. "That's the town before we get on the bridge to the island which, according to my dad's friend, has a big super market there. I was thinking we should stop and shop for groceries before we cross the bridge. I know it's a pain, but it's better to get it over with."

"I'm down with that," Gibby said with a nod.

"Yeah, that's fine," Freddie agreed from the back. "What about you, Sam?"

Sam held up a finger as she was chewing the last of her candy and then swallowed. "First of all…thanks for shoving the candy in my mouth, Benson…those things are hella good."

"Anytime, Puckett."

"Secondly…I love shopping for food "

"Of course you do," Freddie said fondly as he reached over and poked her ribs.

"Lay off," she grumbled as she swatted at his hand. "Or else I'll sneak into your bed tonight and cut off your…"

"The ocean!" Gibby exclaimed as he sat up in his seat. "I see it!"

"Where?" Carly asked as she looked over, while keeping an extra eye on the road.

"It's over there, see it? It's just a hint of blue right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I see it!" Carly said and then danced in her seat. "I was so hoping we'd get to see it before the sun went down."

"Yeah, I see it, too!" Sam said with a smile. "Nice eyeballing, Gib."

"Thanks. Carly…eyes on the road, honey…the ocean isn't going anywhere."

"Right, sorry."

"Let me see," Freddie said as he took his seatbelt off and leaned over on Sam's side. "Oh, yeah, I see it. Cool. I can't wait to…ahh!" He flinched back to his side as he rubbed his ear. "A Wet Willy? Really Sam? What are you, eight?"

She just snickered. "You're so cute, Benson…especially when you're agitated."

He lifted a brow. "Is that so?"

"Sure." She reached over for more Sweedish Fish. "Want some more?"

"No thanks."

"Hey Freddie," Carly said as she looked up at him in the review view mirror. "Why don't you start making a list of what we need at the store? It'll pass the time."

"Yeah, sure." He opened up his Notes on the Pear Pad but then looked over at Sam, who was now looking out the window. With a devilish grin, he quickly sucked on his finger and reached over and jabbed his finger in her ear.

She hissed out a curse as she flinched in her seat. "Damnit, Freddie!"

"Paybacks a bitch, Puckett…but if it makes you feel any better, you're pretty cute when you're agitated, too." He gave her a little wink before turning his attention to Carly. "Okay, Carls…fire away."

Sam quickly turned back to the window so Freddie wouldn't see the look of pleasure on her face. The nerd always had a way of making her blush…it was both irritating and sweet at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How did everyone enjoy iLost My Mind? I'm sure all of you have watched that kiss over and over again just like me! Of course it got me inspired to finish this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Also, on another note, I just joined twitter if anyone wishes to follow me. It's Magarooski1124 **

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 9**

The car was filled with plastic bags of food and beverages after a somewhat painless trip to the store…thanks to Freddie's ridiculously organized grocery list. The sky was pitch black as they made their way across the long bridge that would carry them over to the island.

"I bet this view is beautiful during the day," Carly said as she carefully passed a slower car. "It's kind of eerie right now."

"It's awesome," Sam said as she glanced out the window while holding bags of food in her lap. "You can see a lot of boat lights."

"Probably doing some night fishing."

Gibby turned in his seat to grin at Freddie. "That's _awesome_…we need to do that before we go."

"No, no," Carly said as she shook her head. "We really don't…because that sounds creepy…entirely too creepy."

"Aww." Gibby reached over and flicked a finger under her chin. "I'd protect ya, sweetie-pie."

Carly giggled as she slapped his hand away. "Cut it out…and don't call me that…you can't pull off sweetie-pie."

"What about, sugar lips?"

"No way."

"Honey bunch?"

"Nope."

"Pumpkin?"

"Absolutely not."

"Pookie?"

"Gibby!"

He laughed. "All right, all right…I'll just stick with, Carly."

"A wise decision."

"Don't feel so bad, Gib…Freddie could never pull off pet names, either."

Freddie turned to Sam. "Hey."

"Well, it's true…Remember the time you called me baby doll?"

"Oh, yeah. That didn't go well…you slapped me if I recall."

"Yeah…and then you tackled me."

"I remember," he said as he then leaned over a pile of groceries and lowered his voice. "Do you also remember what happened afterwards?"

An image of the two of them rolling around on his bed with their lips firmly locked flashed through her mind. "I might have some recollection."

He just grinned. "Well, then maybe I'm not so bad at pet names after all."

Her lips tilted up in slight amusement. "Touché."

"Freddie, stop flirting with Sam and plug this address in your phone."

Gibby waved a hand. "Let them flirt…I'll do it." He fished out his phone. "Okay, give it to me."

"We're not flirting," Freddie said after Carly rattled off an address. "We're…reminiscing. Right, Sam?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Turn left at the light," Gibby said as the car started its slope off the bridge.

"I knew that much," Carly said as she flicked on the blinker before making the turn. "So, what to you guys want to do to night? I was thinking we'd just take it easy and unpack, maybe have a quick dinner and some wine before we call it a night."

"We certainly got enough bottles," Freddie said from the back.

Carly laughed as she made quick eye contact with Freddie in the mirror. "You know I'm a big wine-o…we had to be prepared."

"Wine's okay," Sam said. "I'm more of a beer person, though."

"Same here." Gibby reached behind him and made a fist. "Pound it."

Sam chuckled as she bumped her fist with his. "So, what do you like, Benson?"

"Freddie likes Bloody Mary's," Gibby said with a snicker.

Freddie scowled. "Ha-ha."

"What's wrong with Bloody Mary's?" Sam asked. "I happen to make excellent Bloody Mary's."

Freddie winced as he put a hand on his stomach. "Stop saying it…I might vomit."

"Freddie had a bad experience with Bloody Mary's when he went to a football game with me. Oh, turn right up here, Carls…on Jupiter Road."

"Got it…what happened?"

Freddie sighed. "Just a case of starting too early and finishing too late…I overdid it and had a serious hangover the next day. The plane ride back to New York _sucked_."

"I bet. Take a left up here," Gibby said. "On Gulf. The house should be a few miles up on our right."

"How you feel about Bloody Mary's is probably how I feel about vodka and Sprite." Sam did a dramatic shudder. "Never again."

"And what happened with you?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"Long story, but it started when…"

"Here we are!" Carly exclaimed as she pulled into the driveway and stopped by the garage.

"I'll tell you later," Sam said to Freddie. "It's quite comical."

He grinned. "Looking forward to it."

"I have the keys and garage opener in my purse," Carly said as she started to shift through it. "His family sent it to me and…aha, here it is."

She pushed the button and the garage door began to lift and then slowly made her way inside. "Okay, we're officially here! Let the fun begin!"

Every one piled out and grabbed what they could carry while Carly ran to the door and quickly opened it before flashing on the lights to see the utility room. She dropped her purse on one of the two washers before heading back out to carry her share.

Freddie made his way through the utility room and into pitch black. He set his bags down on the floor and fished out his phone so he could find a switch through the fluorescent lights. He found it on the wall by doorframe leading to the utility room and flipped on all four switches.

The den lights and kitchen lights flickered on. "Nice."

Sam stumbled in after him and took in the place. The den and the kitchen sort of tumbled together with a dining room table separating the two. The den had high ceilings with two fans that were now slowly slicing through the air. A large tan colored couch and a few sink into me chairs were all scattered around a flat screen TV that mounted the wall. Beyond the den were white drapes that covered the entire wall that faced the ocean.

While everyone carried their bags into the kitchen, Freddie took a moment to walk over to the drapes and peek out. "Wow, this entire wall is covered in glass…the view is going to be incredible."

"Can you see the patio?" Carly asked as she dumped another load on the counter.

"No, but there's probably a porch light somewhere…we'll figure it out later."

"Freddie, could you get the last of the groceries," Sam asked as she came in with another load. "There's not much and we can start unloading."

"I'm not it."

"I'll start unloading our bags," Gibby said and followed him out.

"What's going on between you and Freddie?" Carly asked as soon as they were gone.

"What?" Sam asked as she took out the gallon of milk. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, Sam…it's Freddie I'm talking about."

"I haven't seen the guy in over a year, Carls…I need time just to get use to him being in my life again."

She sighed. "I know…I've missed him, too…both of you."

"Missed you too, kid…look, let's just enjoy our time here, okay? We're going to be here for awhile…you never know what might happened."

"True," she said with a smile. "Knowing us…it's going to be a hell of a ride."

"Cheers to that…now, let's get all this shit unpacked so we can start this vacation off right…mama, could use a beer and I bet you're dying for a glass of wine."

Carly laughed. "You got that right…maybe we can sucker the boys into cooking tonight while we drink out on the patio."

Sam smirked. "Excellent idea…you make me proud, Carls."

She gave her a friendly bump with her hips. "I learned from the best."


	10. Author's Note:PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I just wanted to give you guys a little update on what's going on with me since I haven't updated in awhile. I'm going through an emotional time right now and the last few days have been pretty rough. My step dad, who is like a real father to me since he and my mom married when I was six, is about to lose to cancer after fighting it for over eight years. My real dad died when I was three, so my step dad has always been a constant part of my life. He had decided to stop treatment since it hasn't been working and it's now only a matter of days until we lose him. Obviously, I have been at the hospital as much as possible and writing has been the last thing on my mind. I promise that I'm not giving up on the story, but just wanted you guys to be aware that it will be awhile till I update. Until then, please keep my Daddy in your prayers and hope that he will go quickly and painlessly. It's been extremely hard seeing him this way and I've been praying nonstop that it'll be soon. I will keep you all posted and hope that you all will be patient with me. Love you all and thanks for all your continued support!

~Magarooski


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your support about my dad. These last few weeks have been so incredibly hard and hearing all of your replies have been so great. The fact that people from all over the world were praying for my dad really touched me so I can't thank you enough. After holding on for as long as he could, my dad passed away August 29th. Although I'll miss him, it's a relief that he's not in any more pain. I've just started to come back to my beloved iCarly world this week and spending time on Bickering Sidekicks and getting pumped for iDate Sam & Freddie has really made my week. I hope this update was worth the wait and thanks again for being so patient! Love you all so much and please keep up all the amazing reviews! I love them!

~Magarooski

Chapter 10

"Why don't we just leave our bags there," Carly said as she fished out a bottle of wine from one of the bags. "We can lug them upstairs when we're ready for bed."

"Sounds good to me," Gibby said as he dropped the last load by the door. "What's for dinner?"

"We were just discussing that," Sam said as she twisted off the cap of her beer. "Why don't you guys come join us in the kitchen so Carly and I can start talking you both into making it."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Very subtle, Sam."

She just grinned as she took her first sip. "Am I ever subtle?"

Freddie let out a laugh as he snagged her bottle. "Hardly," he said before stealing a sip.

"Get your own, Freddison." She grabbed it back. "I may be a champion bartender, but I'm off duty for awhile."

"Sam and I are going to check out the patio while you guys whip something up," Carly said as she poured her Cabernet into the wine glass she had just found.

"We never agreed to make dinner," Gibby pointed out as he grabbed a beer and tossed it to Freddie before grabbing his own.

Freddie easily caught it and popped the top. "We'll cook dinner," he said and then tipped the bottle towards the girls. "But you clean."

"Now wait a minute…"

Carly touched Sam's shoulder to cut her off. "Deal…it's fair," she added when Sam gave her a look.

She sighed. "Yeah, all right."

"Let's all unload the groceries first," Carly said as she set down her glass. "We can get it done faster and then we'll go check out the patio."

The four of them maneuvered around the kitchen as they worked together to put up two weeks worth of food and drinks. The kitchen wasn't small, but it felt like it with all of them scurrying around at once with cabinet doors opening, drawers slamming.

At one point Carly and Gibby nearly ran into each other as they both tried to walk through the narrow space between the sink and island counter.

"Oops…sorry." Carly laughed as she started to step to her right while Gibby stepped to his left at the same time. They paused, shared a laugh and both tried to go the other way again and then again before finally Gibby had enough.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he plucked her off her feet.

Carly yelped when he twirled her around and stumbled back after he set her on her feet. Flustered, Carly let out an awkward laugh as he just winked and turned away and before she could even think about what to do next, Sam came up and gave her arm a tug.

"C'mon, they can handle the rest," Sam said and then handed Carly her glass of wine.

"Yeah," she managed before taking a quick gulp to quench her incredibly dry throat. "Kitchen's getting a bit crowded anyway."

"You okay?"

"Hmm? What? Oh…yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "You just seem a bit…flushed I guess."

"I do?" She placed a hand on her cheek and felt the warmth. "Oh…I guess it's just running around the kitchen. I just need some air."

Well…let's go before you pass out on me."

Freddie watched the girls walk through the den and waited until they slipped through the sliding door that led to the patio and then turned to Gibby. "Okay, Gib…get out those two frozen pizzas we got. We agreed to cook, but that doesn't mean we have to make a gourmet dinner."

Gibby grinned. "I like your thinking. We can also use one of those bag salads Carly got."

"Perfect." Freddie went over to pre-heat the oven while Gibby got the bag of salad. "So." Freddie leaned against the counter and picked up his beer. "Are you still crushing on Carly?"

Gibby's hand jerked, causing the bag of salad open violently, flinging leafs of salad all over the place. "Shit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Freddie lifted a brow while Gibby continued his cursing as he bent down to scoop up some lettuce that fell on the floor. "I guess salad is off the menu."

"What the hell?" He slammed the lettuce back on the counter. "Where the hell did that come from, Benson?"

"I was just curious. And you got a little piece of lettuce on your head," he added as he stepped forward and picked the leaf from his hair.

"Gim-_mie_ that!" He snagged it from him. "How did you even _know _about it?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to see it on your head, Gib, it's big and green and…"

"Not the lettuce you smart ass, I mean how do you know about my feelings for Carly?"

"Oh, that…sorry." The oven went off so Freddie grabbed both frozen pizzas and plopped them onto the cooking sheet they had found. "You told me," he finally said as he opened the oven and slid the pizzas in.

Gibby's jaw dropped. "What? No I didn't."

He set the timer and then went back to his spot against the counter. "Sure you did…during my trip to Oregon."

"I have no recollection of ever telling you about my feelings for Carly."

"Well…I guess that makes sense, you _were _inebriated at the time."

"So were you."

"Not the night before the game," he reminded him and watched in amusement as Gibby's brows furrowed as he tried to remember. "Your fraternity had a little party, remember? Late that night you and I were talking on the front steps of the SAE house and Carly's name came up and…well, let's just say you didn't hold back on how you felt about her."

Gibby sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember and then flashes of them on the porch started coming back. "I guess I kind of remember now…it's kind of a blur, but flashes are coming back. What did I say?"

"Lots of things, but my favorite part was when you told me how you liked the fact she always smelled like honeysuckle." Gibby groaned and Freddie just laughed as he stepped over and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, Gib…if anyone can relate to what you're going through, it's me…I know how it feels to pine for Carly."

Gibby sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "Yeah, I guess you do…got any advice on how to get over her then?"

"Do you _want _to get over her?"

"Well, yeah," Gibby stated as he flared up his hands. "Don't you remember the feeling of liking Carly without her liking you back? It's not very fun."

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But Carly knew how I felt…she doesn't know how you feel, so how do you know she doesn't like you back?"

"C'mon, Benson…I'm Gibby."

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah, so? I think Gibby is pretty awesome, why shouldn't Carly think so, too?"

"Look…I can't spend the rest of my life pining for her, okay? I need to just get over her already and see her as just a friend because I certainly don't want to lose her. How did you get over Carly?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know, it just sort of…happened."

"Well, gee, thanks…problem solved."

Freddie laughed. "Well, sorry, but that's sort of what happened. It wasn't the fact that I _tried _to get over Carly, it just happened naturally."

"So, you just woke up one day and, _poof_…your feelings were gone?"

"Kind of…it just gradually happened…I think it even started before our pathetically short-lived relationship."

"Really? I thought it would have been after that."

"I wasn't positive about it until after, but I was definitely unsure during that time. It never really felt right and I was almost relieved when we went back to being friends."

"What made you absolutely sure that you were over Carly? When you started dating Sam?"

He shook his head. "Before…way before." Freddie hitched himself onto the counter and took a long pull from his beer. "When I was into Carly, she was always the first person my eyes went to when she walked into the room. Sam or whoever was with her at the time was nothing more than a blur. Then, one day I realized that it changed…my eyes didn't go straight to Carly, but instead they went to Sam and it was Carly that was nothing more than background noise to me. I suddenly began to realize that it was Sam I wanted to hang out with, Sam I wanted to be close to. I even found myself insulting her or picking fights with her just because I thought she looked cute when she was annoyed."

"And this was all before she made the first move at the lock-in that night?"

"Yeah…I never thought in a million years she'd feel that way about me, so needless to say I was shocked to the bone when she kissed me."

"Hmm…maybe that's what I need? Another girl to take my mind off of Carly."

"Sure, if that's what you want…but Sam is off limits, Gibson. I know you're bigger than me and everything, but I'd still have to kick your ass."

Gibby rolled his eyes. "Sam would beat you to it if I ever tried anything with her."

Freddie grinned. "Bet your ass she would…love that about her."

"I was thinking about Anna."

"Anna? Oh, right…that Anna." He thought about what Sam had said about Anna might liking Austin but decided to keep it to himself. "She's pretty cute…kind of a spazzoid, but that makes her more likable than annoying."

"Yeah…plus she's got some nice stems."

Freddie laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, her legs do go on for miles, I'll give you that. Are you going to call her?"

"Sure…I'll wait a couple of days so she can settle in and be with her family and then give her a call. We can all go out or something."

"Sounds like a plan." He jumped off the counter and went to the fridge to fish out another beer. "Let's go outside and join the girls. Pizza won't be ready for another half hour."

"Okay," he said as he accepted the beer Freddie offered. "And thanks for the talk…its kind of a relief that someone knows about my…situation. I've been keeping it to myself for so long I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy."

"You can talk to me about it anytime."

Gibby clinked his bottle with Freddie's. "And you can talk to me about Sam…lord knows that girl can be quite a handful."

"Very true, but a handful I don't mind having."

"Are you going to try to get back with her?"

"That's the plan…whether she likes it or not."

Gibby grinned. "My money's on you, Benson."

"Thanks, Gib…and don't try too hard to get over Carly…you never know what'll happen in these next two weeks."

He shrugged. "I guess…can't see it happening though."

"It's a shame you feel that way, because I'd put my money on you." Freddie gave him a manly slap on the back before stepping out of the kitchen. "Now…let's go join our girls. I'm in the mood to go flirt with Sam…I've missed doing it."

"Are you sure you still know how to do it?"

"Please…nobody knows my Sam more than me…I'm a professional."

Gibby snorted as he followed him to the patio door. "This ought to be good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another update! Thanks for all the kind words about my dad and my story! You guys are great! Hope you enjoy and please review! I seriously get more motivated to write when I hear from you…no lie!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 11**

"Pizza," Sam said with a shake of her head as she grabbed her second slice. "I hope you two didn't slave too much when you pressed a few buttons on the oven."

"Hey," Gibby said slightly offended. "I'll have you know that we did more than press a few buttons…we also _opened _the box it came in."

"Oh, gee…I'm sorry. I'll take it all back then."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "She's just a little peeved she didn't think of it first."

"True," she admitted as she tipped her beer bottle towards him. "And I wouldn't have burned the bottom either."

"Why don't you complain a little more?" Freddie suggested.

"I certainly can do that if you'd like me to, Fredward."

"Geez, knock it off you, two," Carly said as she pushed aside her plate. She really shouldn't have had that last piece. "I'm too tired to break up one of your spats."

Sam and Freddie both laughed as they shared a look. "C'mon, Carly," Sam said turning back to her. "I'd hardly call this a spat…we're just talking."

"Yeah, you'll know a spat when we have one," Freddie assured her. "And we certainly don't need your help anymore…we've become quite the experts at making up."

"It's been awhile," Sam pointed out. "We might be a little rusty."

He grinned. "Maybe...we'll find out soon enough I guess."

"No doubt…anyone going to eat that last piece?"

Carly shook her head with a groan. "Hell, no."

"I've already had five so I'm good," Gibby said.

"I was thinking about it," Freddie said when Sam looked at him. "Would you be willing to split it?"

"Actually, that's okay," she said as she leaned back in her seat. "You can take it."

"Really?" he asked slightly surprised. "Because I don't mind sharing."

"No, go ahead," she said as she gestured it.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam watched as he snagged the last piece and waited until he lifted it to his mouth before quickly reaching over and smashing the pizza in his face. "No problem, Freddie," she laughed and then made it worse by rubbing tomato sauce on his cheek.

"Oh, no…here we go," Carly said only loud enough for Gibby to hear.

"Let the games begin," he said as he leaned back in his chair to enjoy the show.

Freddie batted the pizza away and glared at Sam. "First of all? I should have seen that coming."

"And second of all?" she asked with a giggle as she picked out a piece of pepperoni from his hair.

"Second of all…you're dead, Puckett." He narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on the arms of his chair as he began to stand on his feet. "So you better start running."

"Oh, come on, Freddie…you can't be serious…okayyesyouare!" she stammered out when she saw the glint in his eyes and quickly darted out of her chair.

Freddie was right on her heels as he knocked her chair aside and ran after her. She didn't go inside like he thought, but ran out towards the pool and headed for the beach. "Oh, no you don't," he said as he caught her right by the steps leading to the boardwalk.

She yelped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and plucked her off her feet. It was the element of surprise…that was the only reason he was able to catch her…at least that's what she thought. She had always been faster and stronger than him, but now it looked like that wasn't the case. His arms were like iron around her and as much as she squirmed and bucked, she couldn't get loose.

"Let me go, you idiot," she said but then realized she was actually laughing while she said it.

"What's the matter, Puckett?" he asked playfully in her ear as he dragged her closer and closer to the pool. "Can't get away?"

"You caught me by surprise," she fired back. "That's the only reason…what are you doing?" she asked suddenly when she saw where he was heading.

"Thought you could use a little dip."

"What? Freddie, don't you dare!"

"Woah, someone got her second wind," Freddie laughed as he felt her grow stronger and had to work harder to keep her captive. "I'm sure the water's nice and cool."

Sam looked behind her to see that they were inches from the edge of the pool so she quickly took action by throwing her arms around his neck and held on tight. "What are you doing?" he asked and then stumbled when she suddenly leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. _Holy…crap._

"If I'm going in, I'm taking you with me," she finally said as she held on tightly to him.

The feel of her wrapped around him was almost unbearable. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? "Sam…"

"I'm not letting go," she said as she leaned her head back to look at him. "So either let me go or jump in."

He lifted the corner of his mouth up in amusement as he took a step closer to the edge and had the satisfaction of feeling her tense. "Scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Benson," she shot back. "It's just water and…" She gasped and…dammit…_squealed_ like a girl when he suddenly jerked his body as if he was going to jump. "Son of a bitch…Freddie just do it already!"

He let out a joyous laugh as he gripped her tight to him. "Brace your self," he warned before tipping his body forward and sent them both crashing into the pool in a tangle of limbs.

Sam broke through the surface with a smile on her face. "It feels fantastic!" she exclaimed and then jumped onto his back.

He just laughed as he caught her and then twirled her around. "You're clinging on to me like a little monkey," he said as he hitched her higher on his back.

She laughed as she plopped her chin on his wet shoulder. "Does that bother you?"

He turned his head towards her while her eyes flickered up to his and they both grinned foolishly. "Not in the slightest…however I can't help but do this."

Sam shrieked as he suddenly threw her up and over his shoulder, tackling her into the water and he was still laughing when she finally sputtered to the surface. "That was pretty sneaky."

"Yeah, it was…sue me." He then pushed off and headed for the side of the pool. "Hey, Gibby!" he called out. "What are you waiting for? Grab the brunette and get your ass in here!"

Sam snuck behind him and tripped him into the water. "Yeah, come join us!" she yelled and then laughed when Freddie grabbed her legs from under the water.

Gibby looked over at Carly who was looking at him with narrow eyes. "Want to cool off, Carly?"

"I most certainly do not, Gibby," she warned as she pointed a finger at him. "You just stay right where you are and…no, don't!"

Gibby jumped to his feet and allowed Carly to get up from her chair and take two steps before he snagged her around the waist with one arm. "Let's go, Shay."

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed as she tried to be serious but couldn't help but laugh as he carried her to the pool as if she was a football tucked to his side. "Gibby! Let me go!" she demanded as she started to slap at his hands.

"Let you go?" he asked as he got to the pool and then twirled her around so he was now holding her above the water.

"No, no, no," Carly screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Don't let go, don't let go."

"Do it, Gib!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "Do it!"

"Enjoy the flight, Carls," he said with a chuckle before he launched her into the air.

Carly's shriek echoed through the night as she flew through space seconds before hitting the water. Gibby just grinned and jumped in after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Let's just say iLove You inspired me to get cracking on an update! Hope you guys like it and thanks for all your support!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 12**

It was past midnight before they finally pulled themselves out of the water and headed back to the patio. "We're in need of towels," Freddie said as he gathered the bottom of his shirt to ring out the water.

"There might be some in that cabana over there," Sam said as she squeezed water out of her hair while secretly admiring Freddie's now exposed abs. Damn…did the nerd do a thousand sit-ups a day? He actually had a six-pack…when the heck did that happen?

"Good idea," Carly she yanked up her pants since they were sagging down from the water. "I'll check it out."

"I'll help ya out."

"Kay…thanks, Gib."

"How come you are so freakishly strong now, Freddie?" Sam asked after they left. "I could barely budge you."

Freddie grinned as he gave his shirt one last squeeze before pulling it back down. "I told you…Jason dragged me to the gym…I also got to use his personal trainer now and then."

"Jason had a personal trainer?"

"Well, yeah…he's a model, remember? Has to keep up his physique somehow."

"I've seen him in a few magazines…he looks pretty damn good."

Freddie frowned. "Well…they airbrush some, too."

"I see," she said as she picked up her half empty beer and took a sip to hide her smirk. Freddie was so adorable when he was jealous. "Probably didn't have to use much, though."

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, believe me…it's more than enough. "Unfortunately, I've seen my fair share of what he really looks like."

Sam lifted a brow. "Oh really now."

Freddie gave her a look. "I've lived with the guy for four years…there's been some incidents here and there. I even walked in on him and Brooke having sex once."

Sam choked on her beer. "Seriously?" she laughed.

"As a heart attack…he was a gentlemen and covered her up so unfortunately, I saw a full frontal of him and didn't see any of Brooke's…attributes."

Sam snickered. "That's hilarious."

"Yeah, well…it's their own fault. They didn't have to do it in the laundry room when they had a perfectly good bedroom down the hall."

Sam and Freddie both laughed while Carly and Gibby came back with a handful of towels. "What's so funny?" she asked as they set the towels on the table.

Sam grabbed a towel. "Freddie was just telling me about the time where he walked in on Brooke and Jason doing it on the washing machine."

"Dryer," he corrected.

Gibby's eyes widened. "Dude…you got to see Brooke naked? Lucky!"

Freddie chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I didn't get to see anything good."

"Aww."

"Jason covered her and so I saw him instead."

Gibby grimaced. "Eww."

"Tell me about it…I was traumatized for weeks."

Carly shook her head. "How did this even come up?"

Sam waved a hand. "Long story…let's go in and figure out sleeping arrangements. Mama's exhausted and needs her beauty sleep."

"Good idea," Carly said as she wrapped the towel around her wet clothes. "Every one dry?"

"Close enough," Freddie replied as he rubbed the towel over his hair.

"How many bedrooms?" Gibby asked as they made their way inside.

"Three…the master bedroom is right through there," she said as she pointed down the small hallway between the den and the dining room. "I was thinking it would be fair to leave that for Spencer and his family. If we want to fight for it we can do that after they leave since they are only staying for a few days."

"Seems fair to me," Freddie said as he grabbed the handle of his luggage at the foot of the stairs.

Sam did the same but hesitated as she leaned back to look down the hall. "Can't we see what the master bedroom looks like before we make that decision?"

"No, we cannot," Carly said as she pushed her towards the stairs. "But we can fight about which bedroom we get upstairs."

"Now we're talking," she said as she darted up the stairs with her luggage thumping behind her.

The staircase was in the shape of an L and had a small landing after a few steps before it shot straight up. When she reached at the top she went with her gut and went to the left, opened the door…and screamed.

Carly rushed to her side with the guys trailing behind her. "What? What? What's the matter?"

"The room…it's…it's…_pink!" _Sam groaned as she stepped forward and gestured to the bed. "It has a freaking canopy on it with white laced ruffles…there's white hearts on the wall and good god, there's a poster of Justin Bieber on the closet door." She gagged and covered her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Carly sighed as she looked around. "My dad said he had a daughter and twin boys…this obviously is the daughter's room and…awwww, she has a Barbie Dream House!"

Sam grimaced as Carly ran over and knelt next to it. "Sometimes I forget just how girly you are, Carly."

Freddie chuckled from the doorway. "I bet you never played Barbie, Puckett."

"Actually, I did…but it involved ripping off her head and limbs and making a bonfire pit in the backyard. Burning plastic enthralled me."

Freddie grinned. "I bet it did."

Gibby tapped the back of his fingers on Freddie's arms. "Let's go check out the boy's room…maybe they'll have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures."

Freddie's eyes lit up. "I call Michelangelo of they do," he said quickly before darting out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey, no fair!" Gibby called out as he chased him. "He's the best one!"

Freddie just laughed as he opened the door on the other side of the staircase, and turned on the lights. "No way."

Gibby came up behind him and gasped. "Oh. My. God."

"A bunk bed?" Sam said as the girls came in seconds later. "No fair! I want this room."

"No way, this room is ours," Gibby said as he held her back. "I call top bunk!"

Freddie quickly grabbed him halfway up the small wooden ladder. "No, no, no, no….no way in hell…uh-uh. I get top bunk.

"What? Why!"

"Sorry, Gib, but you're a bigger guy than I am, and I won't get must rest knowing that you'll be sleeping a few feet above me."

Gibby crossed his arms over his chest as he took a moment to pout. "I guess you have a point…you're a lot more scrawnier than me." He slapped Freddie's back. "You can have the top bunk."

The forcefulness of the slap tumbled him forward a bit as he tried not to wince. "Thanks…glad we could come up with a compromise."

"No problem…besides, the bottom bunk has Superman sheets and he's _way _cooler than Lighting McQueen."

Freddie frowned as he looked up to see his bed decorated in the Car's leading character. "Hey, Lightning McQueen is a bad ass…he's fast and the hot chick cars are all over him _and…_he doesn't wear tights."

Gibby's eyes narrowed. "Are we going to have a problem, Benson?"

Carly shook her head with a laugh. "You boys have fun…we'll see you in the morning. Let's go, Sam."

Sam groaned as she let Carly drag her away. "But I don't wanna sleep in the evil pink, Barbie infested room."

"Too bad, because you're gonna."

"Fine…but we're taking down the Justin Bieber poster…I will not spend two weeks of my vacation looking at that cheesy, smug face of his."

Carly laughed. "Fair enough."

**AN:Hope no on was offended by the Justin Bieber bashing. I actually don't mind him and have a couple of his songs (My niece got me into it). I just figured Sam would hate everything about him, so I put it in there. Hope you guys liked it and please, please, PRETTY please review! I'm glad I get alerts now and then that people are adding it to their favorite list or story alerts, but I get so excited when people take the time to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Loved every one of them! Enjoy this next chapter since it might be awhile until I can update again. I have family coming down this weekend and I'll be busy, busy, busy. I'll update as soon as I can, though! **

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 13**

Freddie new it was entirely too early to be up as soon as he opened his eyes the next morning. It was a shame he woke up at all, considering he was in the middle of one, fantastic dream involving him, Sam and a gigantic pool filled with whip cream…and strawberries, he remembered. Strawberries were definitely involved. With a defeating groan, he reached under his pillow for his Pear Phone and squinted at the time.

Yes…it was entirely too early for him to be up. He shoved the phone back under the pillow and rolled back onto his side, willing himself to fall back asleep, but flashes of Sam's mouth working frantically against his in a vat of whip cream streaked through his mind so vividly he could almost taste the whip cream on his tongue.

Five minutes later, he gave up and quietly began to climb out of the top bunk. He would take this alone time to go for a run on the beach. He would crank up the music and escape for a while…just like he use to do back in New York. Running on the beach would be a big change from running through the hustle and bustle of the famous concrete jungle, but it was a change he was looking forward to.

Careful not to wake Gibby, he grabbed his bag and carried it over into the bathroom. The two of them had been too tired to unpack last night, but he would be sure and take care of it after his run. He didn't want to live out of a suitcase for the next two weeks.

He quickly changed into a pair of long navy jersey knitted shorts that stopped right above his knees and threw on a gray, loose cotton tank. He covered his crazy bed hair with his favorite FDNY hat and grabbed his headphones and running shoes before walking out of the bathroom and out of the room.

He put on his socks and shoes at the bottom of the stairs and then made a quick pit stop to the kitchen to set the coffee. He knew he'd want a big ass cup waiting for him after his run. While he was making it, he noticed that the kitchen was still a bit of a mess from last night and almost gave in and cleaned it up, but stopped and lifted his hands as he walked out of the kitchen. They made a deal and he'd be damned if he got suckered into cleaning up. Him and Gibby cooked—well, sort of—so that meant no cleaning.

He went through the patio doors, shook hopelessly at the empty beer bottles and wine glasses that were scattered on the table, and then headed down the path that led to the beach. He slipped through the waist high iron-gate at the end bottom of the steps and stepped onto sand for the first time in years.

With a soft smile he walked towards the shore, admiring the way the warm breeze felt on his skin and the sound of rolling waves and distant cries of seagulls. In New York, he usually liked to listen to loud music to zone out all the noise of the city, but this time he decided on the sounds of the beach for his music of choice.

As soon as his feet hit the hard wet sand he turned to his right and following the shoreline, he went into a slow jog. He could see all the condominiums and houses from the distance and figured he was heading towards where most of the tourists were. Even though it was early, he could tell that this part of the beach was more exclusive and private and the farther south you went, the more crowded it would be.

He hadn't gone far when he heard a happy bark and looked over to see a young, reddish golden retriever heading his way. He smiled and took a moment to jog in place as he greeted the happy dog with a quick rub. "Hey there, buddy…you're pretty cute, but I can't stop and play."

He gave the dog one last nuzzle before heading off but to his surprise the dog kept up with his pace and trotted along side him. "So, you want to go for a jog, huh? Well, fine with me…I don't mind the company." He quickly reached down to check his collar. _Her _collar. "Well, hey Dixie, girl!"

Dixie responded with an enthusiastic shake of her tail before taking off ahead of him and leaped gleefully into the waves. Freddie just laughed as he continued on and Dixie stayed with him only stopping here and there to play in the water, but she would always get out and run full steam to catch up to him.

"You're going to be worn out by the time we're done, Dixie," he warned as he stopped and turned to head back. He gave a little whistle when she lingered in the water and smiled when she easily responded. "Good, girl," he applauded and then laughed she barked and ran in circles in front of him. "You're a pretty cool dog, Dixie…wish I could take you home."

When they passed the house she had come from, he figured she would run off but she kept on following him. "Fine, you can go the rest of the way, but you'll have to get back to your family eventually."

He picked up his pace a bit since he was ready to get back and pour that first cup of coffee. He'd come back out and enjoy it on the beach and then maybe by that time everyone else would be up. However, when he looked over towards their house he noticed a familiar figure walking through the gate and onto the beach.

"Dixie…go get Sam!" he yelled as he pointed towards her. "Go get her!"

Dixie obviously knew the term, "Go get" because she was bouncing ahead of him with her ears on full alert. As soon as she spotted Sam, she took off full speed and Freddie grinned when Sam squealed out in surprise, but then laughter soon followed as she knelt on the sand to greet her.

When he caught up to them, Dixie was flat on her back, tail thumping happily while Sam rubbed her exposed belly. "Hey…adopt a dog, did we?"

Exhausted from the run, he collapsed next to her and sprawled out on his back. "She adopted me, actually. Came out of no where during my run and hasn't left my side since."

"She's a sweetheart." She gave her one last pat before lying back on her back as well and turned her head towards Freddie. "Good morning."

Still slightly out of breath, Freddie turned as well, meeting her gaze. "Good morning…I didn't expect anyone to be up yet."

She gave a little shrug. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. It's hard for me to sleep in a strange place at first, but I'll get use to it."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a mischievous smirk. "And how was sleeping in the pink, girly room?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "It was okay once we took the Justin Bieber poster down." Freddie just chuckled as he turned his attention back to the sky. "And how were the bunk beds?"

"Kind of fun, actually." He looked over at her with a grin and then back at the sky. "Never had a bunk bed growing up. I always wanted one, even though I was an only child, but my mom—surprise, surprise—thought they were too dangerous."

"And how is your batty mother?"

"Still batty…but she toned it down after she married George."

"You mean she doesn't call you ten times a day anymore?"

"Nope." He turned back to her. "Only five—tops."

Sam laughed. "Wow, I'm impressed." She sighed as she folded her hands behind her head. "Well, be sure to send her my love the next time she calls."

Freddie snickered. "I'll be sure to do that…she doesn't hate you as much as she use to, you know."

"Gee…that's so sweet it might just bring a tear to my eye."

"Yeah, right," he snorted as he gave her leg a little slap before sitting up. "Looks like Dixie ran back home."

Sam propped herself on to her elbows. "Looks like it…I don't see her anywhere."

"She'll be back I bet." He then slapped his knees before shooting to his feet. "I think I'm going to go cool off."

Sam sat all the way up and then lifted a hand to Freddie, who took it and tugged her on her feet. "In the ocean?"

"Sure, why not?" He tugged off his shirt in one smooth motion and tossed it aside, and then fished out his phone and headphones he never used and plopped it on top of his shirt. "Want to come?"

"What?" Her whole ability to form actual words vanished as soon as he started stripping. "What?" She shook her head clear and lifted her eyes away from his chest until they met his own. "What?"

He let out a little laugh. "That's a lot of _whats _there, Sam…you okay?"

"What? I mean, yes." She let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry…I guess I'm not as awake as I thought."

"Apparently…so, do you? Want to join me?" he added when she just blinked at him.

"Oh. Well." She looked over his shoulder to the ocean and then looked down at her attire. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"So?" he asked and then laughed when she lifted an eyebrow. "No, I didn't mean to suggest…_that_…at least not yet anyways…just swim in what you're wearing. The red tank-top won't be that transparent and your boxers…_my _boxers," he corrected quickly. "Jeez, Puckett…you still have those?"

"Sure do," she said and batted his hands when he reached out to fiddle with them. "And they're mine now."

"Stealing them doesn't make them yours."

She smiled softly as she stepped towards him and lifted her face up to his. "Does in my book."

He moved even closer to her and was now practically towering over her. Her long, wavy hair he loved flirted with the ocean breeze and couldn't resist lifting a hand to toy with the soft strands. "It's my own fault, I guess…I certainly had the chance to take them back the night of Prom."

Her heart squeezed violently in her chest…it was the first time either of them had even mentioned that night in years. "You certainly did," she said huskily as she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered how Freddie had slowly slid them down her legs…inch by painstakingly inch while his mouth followed it's path.

"Maybe I'll get another chance sometime," he said softly as he cupped his palm against her cheek.

Her heart tumbled over in her chest at the thought of being with him again. Would they end up back together? Perhaps…but she wasn't anywhere near ready to make that decision. "Maybe you will," she finally said as she reached up to touch his arms…god, she loved his arms…and lifted herself up on her toes and brushed her lips against his scruffy cheek. "But not today."

He groaned softly as he placed his hands on her hips and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. "You're evil."

She let out a laugh. "Damn right." She then tilted her head so it was resting against his. "But you love that about me."

His shoulders shook with laughter and then sighed as he pulled her into a hug as he nuzzled her neck. "I guess I do."

She smiled as she turned her head so her cheek rested against his shoulder. "I want you to know…I haven't forgotten about that night."

He sighed as he lifted his head and then pressed his lips against her temple. "Neither have I."

She let her self take a moment to linger in his arms before reluctantly stepping away. "Why don't you go take that swim now? You still need to cool off."

He gave her a sly grin. "Puckett? As far as I'm concerned…we _both _need to cool off."

She didn't even have time to retaliate when he all of the sudden flung her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. "Freddie!" squealed as she started to squirm. "Put me down!"

"In a minute," he said as he held on tightly to her while he walked towards the water. "Now you know how I felt all those years when you carted me around like I was your personal ragdoll."

"Oh, whatever dork…you loved it."

He laughed as he walked into the surf. "Maybe I did…just like you're going to love this."

She barely had time to curse him to hell and back before he threw her into the ocean. Freddie smiled when she came up sputtering curses. "God, you're sexy when you're angry."

"I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed as she pushed back her wet curls.

"Gonna have to catch me first, Princess Puckett," he said and then dove into the waves.

Sam happily dove after him. It had been too long since she'd been able to flirt with her favorite nub…so she wasn't going to waste a second of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know, I know…it's been awhile. Sorry! I've been super busy with stuff and family events so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope this update makes up for my absence! Thanks for all your reviews and I'll try and update sooner this time. Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 14**

Laughter consumed both Sam and Freddie as they headed up the stairs still slightly damp from their early morning excursion in the ocean. "Shh," Freddie said with a laugh as they made it to the top. "Gib and Carly are probably still sleeping."

"Oh, who cares…they need to get up so we can start this vacation."

Freddie gave a little shrug. "We seemed to have started just fine without them."

Sam grinned. "That's true."

He smiled and opened his arms. "C'mere."

Sam happily stepped into them as she snuggled against his chest. She closed her eyes when he held her tight and then sighed when his lips touched her damp, salty hair. She felt that familiar tug at her heart…a feeling she hadn't felt since the last time she saw him…and knew she would never feel the way she felt about Freddie with anyone else. And how terrifying was that?

Did she have any idea what she did to him?" he wondered as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. Did she know that she would always be his number one? Did she know that she was the first person he thought of when she woke up and the last before he drifted off to sleep? Probably not…to all of the above, but one day she would know. Whether they ended up together or not, he'd make sure she knew exactly what she meant to him.

"Isn't it a little too early to be canoodling in the hallway?"

They both turned their heads to see Gibby standing just outside the bedroom door with a scowl on his face. "Canoodling?" Sam asked with a raised brow. "Really?"

"Yes…really. You two are champion canoodlers and it's annoying to witness this early in the morning…especially before I've had my coffee."

He then walked towards them and then through them as they had no choice but to pull apart. "Well, good morning to you, too, Mr. Sunshine," Freddie called out as to which Gibby responded with a mumbled, "Bite me," as he staggered down the stairs.

Freddie chuckled. "Charming, isn't he?"

"A prince," Sam responded dryly and then frowned. "Do we really canoodle?"

He grinned. "I'm afraid we've had our share of canoodling."

"I guess," she agreed and then winced. "God, I bet that _is_annoying to witness."

Freddie just laughed. "Probably, but who cares?" He slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. "I enjoy it too much."

She snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I just bet you do…just like I bet I'm not the only girl you've canoodled."

Freddie flinched when she playfully pinched his side. "First of all?" he started as he batted her hand away. "We are using the word _canoodle_far too much in this conversation."

"Blame Gibby."

"Second of all?" he continued, ignoring her comment. "I may have had a fair few of girls I've…okay, I'll use it one more time…canoodled with…_but_…you're still my favorite canoodle companion."

Sam snickered when he playfully backed her against the wall and nuzzled her neck. "That's two more times," she corrected as she couldn't stop the tremble that rushed through her when his warm breath brushed her neck. "And you're a dork," she added as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" He lifted his head and rubbed his injury as he scowled at her. "I forget how sneaky you can be sometimes…even when we…"

"Don't say it!" she warned as she pushed him back. "I've had enough of that word…and with you, Freddikins. I'm going to go dry off and change…next time I go for a swim I'd like to actually have on my swimsuit."

"Do you still have that red bikini?" he asked as she walked off.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I might…why?"

He grinned as he shrugged. "Just curious…it was always a particular favorite of mine."

"Is that so?" Thank _God,_she packed it…she almost left it behind.

"Uh-huh. So, maybe you can wear it sometime."

She gave him a teasing smile. "We'll see," she finally said before sauntering off to her room.

Once she was safely inside, she leaned back against the door, closed her eyes and let out a dreamy sigh. She may have played it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was a complete mess. She had always enjoyed canoodling with him in the past and as it turned out…she still enjoyed canoodling with him. So much in fact, that she had been this close to jumping him in the hallway and canoodling the hell out of him. "Oh boy, am I in trouble."

"Uh-oh…you didn't steal anything did you?" Sam opened her eyes and looked to see Carly sitting up in bed with her Pear Pad on her lap and a smirk on her face. "We haven't even been here for twenty-four hours."

Fully knowing she was kidding, Sam answered her with a smile as she pushed herself up from the door. "Not talking about that kind of trouble."

"Hmm…well, why don't you tell me why you walked in here with a goofy smile on your face? Then I might know why you're all wet and smell like the ocean."

"It's happening again."

"What's happening again?"

Since she couldn't seem to calm her nerves, she started to pace. "Me, Freddie…feelings…canoodling…"

"Canoodling?"

"Yeah, apparently we do that a lot…or _have_…I think we're way on the way of picking that back up."

Carly smiled. "Well, that's great!"

"I don't know if it's great…I mean, I knew we'd probably get back to that…eventually…but, it's all happening so fast already. And like you said, we haven't even been here for a whole day."

Carly sighed as she set her Pear Pad aside and patted the bed. "Sit…and tell me what happened this morning."

Sam looked down at herself. "I'm still a little wet."

"It'll dry." She slapped the bed again. "Sit." Sam sighed as she walked over and sat, but when she didn't say anything, Carly gave her a poke. "Talk."

So she did. She told her everything that happened from the moment Dixie had frolicked over to her, and to the moment she left him in the hallway. "Okay," Carly said once she was done. "First question…and most important…did you pack the little red bikini?"

Sam laughed and the nervous tension in her belly loosened a little. "You do always know the right thing to say, Carls…and yes, I did."

"Good," she said with a grin. "Are you going to wear it today?"

"I think not…I might put on my one-piece today."

Carly cackled in delight. "That's a low blow, Sam." They shared a quick laugh and then Carly reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "He still loves you, Sam…enjoy that and take it a day…or more like a moment in your case…at a time."

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. "Do you really think he still loves me?"

"Of course…I don't think he ever stopped…did you ever stop loving him?"

"No." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Lord knows I wanted to and tried to, but no…I never stopped loving the dork."

"Good…because you two are made for each other."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't be getting all cheesy on me, Carls."

"Can't help it." She clasped her hands and batted her lashes. "I'm a hopeless romantic…and a firm believer of Seddie."

She just laughed and shook her head hopelessly. "Whatever you say…but, thanks for the talk Carly…it helped a lot."

"Anytime…now you go and put on your one-piece…I'm going to go downstairs and get some much needed coffee."

"Watch out for Gib…he could still be in a sour mood."

Carly threw the covers off of her and slid her feet into her pink fuzzy bunny slippers. "He never was a morning person, but don't worry…I know how to handle our Gibby."

"You were always the best at it," Sam agreed as she got up as well and headed for her luggage.

Carly paused at the door. "What does that mean?"

Sam shrugged as she rummaged through her clothing. "Nothing…the two of you have always had a nice little thing going. Kind of like what Freddie and I have."

Carly blushed to tip of her roots. "Gibby and I have never…"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Sam said absently as she finally found her royal blue one-piece. "Just that you two have always had a special bond."

"You think so?"

"Sure." Sam straightened after she threw her clothes back into her luggage. "Don't you?"

She blushed again and had the greatest urge to shuffle her pink bunny feet. "Well, I guess…I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh, well…take it from an observer and know that you do have special relationship with Gibby, even if it is only platonic." Sam paused and studied her. "It _is_only platonic, right?"

"W-what?" Carly balked. "Of course…how could you even? Why would you even? I mean, of course…platonic…nothing more…not anything remotely…in that…area…whatsoever."

"Hmm…you're sputtering is reassuring." Carly balked again, causing Sam to laugh as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be down in a minute. Pour me a cup of coffee, too, will you? I'll doctor it when I get down there."

Carly stood there scowling at the bathroom door for a good full minute, before finally opening the door and headed downstairs to deal with her grumpy…and strictly platonic…Gibby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know, I know…I've been MIA, but it's been a crazy month for me! The holidays were non-stop and to top it all off, my U-Verse was down for over a week so I couldn't get online at home. BIG pain in the ass and it sure didn't motivate me to write. Finally back on track and hope you enjoy it! I hope to get another update in before the holidays! Hope you enjoy this one and it was well worth the wait! Happy Holidays!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 15**

She found him in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter with his eyes closed holding up a mug of hot steaming coffee inches from his lips.  
>"Good mor…"<p>

"Shhhhh." He took another sip and sighed. "I'm having a moment."

"A moment?"

"Mmm…the coffee was already brewed when I came down. It was like it was waiting for me…like we were meant to be." He took another long sip. "We are one."

Amused, she tilted her head to the side. "Should I leave you and your precious coffee alone?" He opened one eye and it was filled with such laughter that she couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Gibby."

He opened the other eye and grinned. "Good morning, Carly. Want a cup?"

"Yes, please." She walked around the high counter that separated the kitchen and the dining room and joined Gibby by the coffee pot. "Might as well get a cup down for Sam and Freddie…I'm sure they'll be down in a second."

Gibby handed her a cup and then reached up for two more. "One pots not going to do it."

"Probably not." She took out a packet of _Splenda_ and slapped it on her hand a couple of times before tearing it open. "I'll make some more, I don't mind…hey, hand me down that _Coffee__Mate_, please."

"Original or hazel nut?"

"Original…but get them both down, I know Sam likes the hazel nut."

He did as he asked and then watched with amusement as she carefully sprinkled a miniscule amount of creamer in her mug. "Gee, don't over do it there, Carls."

"I don't like a lot…just a smidgeon. Want some?"

"No thanks…I like it black."

She winced. "Can't do it." She gave her coffee a quick stir and then took her first hesitant sip. Perfect. "So…how'd you sleep?" she asked and since it was there and they made a deal, she began to straighten up the kitchen.

"I was doing a champion job of sleeping until I woke up to flirtatious laughter and giggles."

Carly smiled as she stripped the used foil off the cooling tray. "Yeah, I heard about that…I was expecting to come down here and deal with a grumpy Gibby."

"I'm fully aware that I'm an ass in the mornings, but once I have this?" He hoisted up his coffee. "I'm back to my wonderful, charming self."

She took dishes to the sink and began to rinse. "So I see."

"There better be more coffee," Freddie stated as he strolled into the kitchen with his red swim trunks and white tee shirt. "Considering I'm the one that made it this morning."

"Just enough left for two decent cups," Gibby assured him, giving him a little pat as he walked by. "And Carly said she'd make more if we needed it."

"Great." He grabbed the pot and poured a generous amount as he eyed Gibby. "You seem to be a bit more chipper."

"A lot more," he corrected.

Carly began loading the dishwasher. "He's happier now that he and his precious coffee are one."

"Huh?"

Carly laughed while Gibby grinned at her. "Nothing."

"Good morning, pals of mine." Sam strutted into the kitchen dressed in a blue and white striped polo shirt with the collar popped messily up and a pair of tan cargo shorts that stopped a few inches above her knee.

"Morning, Puck." Gibby picked up the last remaining mug. "Just enough left for you."

"Thanks, Gib."

Carly winced at the amount of hazel nut cream she poured into her coffee. "Isn't that going to be too sweet?"

"Nope," she stated before grabbing and ripping open three packets of sugar.

Freddie studied her over his cup of coffee, hoping he'd somehow have ability to see through clothes and figure out of she had on her red bikini. Sadly, he did not…he would just have to find out later. "So…what's the plan for today?"

Carly shrugged. "No plan, really…why don't we just beach it today. We can figure out activities to do later."

"We should make a list."

Sam snorted into her coffee. "Freddie and his lists."

"No, really," Freddie began after taking a quick sip. "I can go online and see what activities are available on the island and we can all make a list on what we do…and don't…want to do. Then we can cross-reference…"

Sam groaned…loudly and dramatically.

"What?" Freddie demanded.

"Sorry, but my head starts to hurt when you start spouting terms like, _cross-reference.__"_

Freddie gave her a smirk. "Ha-hah."

"We can figure that all out later…why don't we just take it easy for awhile. We can hang out at the beach today."

"Sounds good to me." Gibby leaned against the counter. "Now…what's for breakfast ladies?"

"How should I know?"

"Sam, it's our turn to cook." Carly reminded her

Sam groaned. "I don't wanna."

"We cooked last night…fair is fair."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Freddie. "Yeah, putting a frozen pizza in the oven…you _really_outdid yourself."

"It still counts," Gibby countered.

"He's right," Carly chimed in. "It counts. So…boys…what kind of cereal would you like?"

Sam cackled in delight while Freddie and Gibby dropped their jaws. "Now that's what I'm talking about. I'll get out the milk!"

"Get out this skim milk for me."

Sam grimaced at Carly. "Yuck…that's not milk, its white water."

"Fine…get out the white water for me."

Pouting, Gibby crossed his arms over his chest. "Sooner or later someone is going to have to cook a decent meal."

"Probably true," Carly said as she came back from the pantry with an armful of cereal boxes. "But it's not now. What do you want?"

Gibby sighed. "I'll take some Coco Puffs."

XXX

After they inhaled their cereal of choice, the four of them headed back upstairs to get ready for a day on the beach. Bags were filled with sunscreen, overly large beach towels and glossy magazines. Coolers were filled with water bottles and ice-cold beer, along with a few snacks to hold them off until lunch.

"Oh! I forgot!" Carly shut the cooler she had just finished loading. "There's a tent."

Freddie hefted his beach bag over his shoulder. "A tent?"

"Yeah…they have a tent they always put up for shade? It's in the pool house I believe. Do you think you and Gib can set it up?"

"Sure we can." Gibby puffed up his chest. "We're men. Manly men."

"Well, one of you is at least."

Freddie sneered at Sam. "Very funny."

"I thought so."

"You guys start bringing everything down," Gibby suggested as he passed the cooler Freddie. "I'll go grab the tent and meet you down there."

The big blue and red striped tent didn't come with instructions so Sam happily volunteered to be the one to bark out orders to a very disgruntled Gibby and Freddie. Carly decided to keep out of the way and stretched out on her favorite Girly Cow beach towel her brother had gotten her when she was a kid. "Keep it up, you're doing great," she called out as she began to lather herself with sunscreen.

Gibby tried his best not to look directly at her. It was hard enough putting up this bitch of a tent—that came without instructions—without admiring how amazing Carly looked in her lime green bikini. "I think you need to pull it a little tighter, Fred."

"Okay, sorry…it's kind of hard doing this when Puckett won't stop yapping in my ear!"

"Someone has to give out orders."

"Says who? The pope?"

"No…mama does. Now, put up that thing-a-ma-bopper up first, Benson…then you have to hammer it down."

Freddie huffed out a breath he shot to his feet. "What the hell is a thing-ma-bopper?"

"Uh…Freddie?"

"Not now, Gibby…why don't you shut your pie-hole, Sam, so Gibby and I can finish this thing."

"Right, right, because the two of you are regular Bob Villa's."

Gibby frowned. "Hey."

"Kiss my ass, Puckett."

"Oh no," Gibby muttered as he got to his feet. "This isn't going to end well…and there it is," he added when Sam suddenly tacked Freddie to the ground.

What little of the tent that was up came crashing down on top of them but that didn't seem to slow them down. Carly darted to her feet and with Gibby's help they started to lift the tent off them. Carly was gearing up to pull them apart, prepared to be bombarded by vicious name calling and curses, but to her surprise she heard laughter. Giddy, flirtatious laughter as the pair of them rolled around the sand together in a tangle of limbs.

"They're laughing."

Carly looked up at Gibby who seemed just as puzzled as she. "That seems to be the case."

"Huh." He looked down at them, watched in amusement as Sam flipped Freddie onto his back and pinned him down into the sand, and then looked back up at Carly. "Want to go for a swim?"

Carly shrugged. "Sure."

They dropped the tent back over their friends and made their way over to the water. Carly shrieked out a laugh when Gibby ran up beside her and scooped her off her feet. He tucked her under his arm as if she was a football and carried her all the way into the surf.

Under the tent, Sam straddled Freddie and had his hands pinned down above his head. Their short, choppy pants echoed in the small cocoon their bodies were creating and Sam's long, wavy hair curtained their faces. "Giving up, Fredferd?" she finally asked when he never countered her move.

"That would be a definite _yes_,_" _he answered as he tried to catch his breath. "But not for the reason you think."

She arched a brow. "So you're not giving up because I'm stronger and faster than you?"

"No." His mouth curved in amusement. "Let's just say wrestling with you now is not as harmless as it used to be when we were kids."

She blinked for a moment, but then widened her eyes when it came to her. "Oh."

She dragged out the word into three long syllables, making him laugh. "Oh…is right."

"I guess I should get off you now."

"That would be the smart thing to do, but instead…let's try this." And going with instinct, he lifted his head off the sand and captured her mouth with his.

If he had batted him over the head with a wooden mallet, she wouldn't have been more surprised. He threw her completely off guard and the moan that erupted from the back of her throat was the sound of pure shock. Her fingers clenched with his as his lips moved enticingly with hers and then sighed in surrender when his teeth grazed her bottom lip.

Finally, he thought as he continued to tease her mouth with his lips and then thought, _Thank__God_, when their tongues finally touched in a soft, timid stroke. He had wanted this…had been waiting for this moment for so long. He wasn't planning on kissing her…not for a while at least. He was planning on giving them time to get use to just being around each other again…and _then_seduce her back into his bed. And keep her there…for a long, long, time. That was still the plan, but he sure didn't expect his plan to start so soon. God, she still tasted the same. Unbearably sweet, with just a hint of bite. He couldn't get enough of her.

She gasped into his mouth when he rolled her onto her back. The move was so quick, so smooth, that she barely knew it happened. The dork learned some knew moves, she thought as she buried her fingers in his sand speckled hair and gripped as lips bruised, teeth nipped and tongues soothed. The long, hard line of his body was pressing her deliciously into the sand and she all but purred approvingly when her hands snuck under his shirt and found flesh.

Freddie groaned when her fingers began to explore—he was always pleasantly surprised at how soft and delicate her touch could be. He knew first hand how tough they were, so it was nice to find out they could be gentle when she wanted them to be. Her touch could also drive him crazy, so on a reluctant moan, he grappled with her hands and pinned them safely above her head. "Not a good idea."

"You started it."

Appreciating her, Freddie flashed her a grin. "Very true…and I'm very glad I did." He bent down for a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away. "But let's not forget where we are, Puckett."

Her eyes began to scatter around and then now remembered that they were both enveloped under a collapsed tent. "Oh…right."

"I didn't plan on kissing you," he blurted out when Sam started to push herself up. "But it seemed like the thing to do at the time…and it was definitely over due, don't you think?"

"I guess," she said after a moment and then absently brushed some sand out of his hair. "So what happens next?"

"No a clue…but for now? Why don't we get out from under this thing and see if we can get it standing between the two of us."

"Without getting into a fight?"

He pursed his lips in thought, and then shook his head. "Doubt it…but hope springs eternal."

She laughed. "All right…let's do it, Benson."

He threw the tent off of them, got to his feet and then helped her up. "Okay…first things first…what's a thing-a-ma-bopper and where does it go?"

She grinned and playfully patted his cheek. "I'll show you."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! It's been so hectic for me so I'm sorry it's been so long! Things are finally winding down and so I was finally able to get this chapter out! It's mainly a Cibby chapter which I warned that there would be a few of those, but I did manage to sneak a little Seddie in here so you wouldn't be too deprived. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please, please, review! Especially if you haven't yet…I know a lot of you are following this story but I have no clue if people are STILL liking it! Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 16

Carly shot through the surface with ridiculous laughter and then practically danced back over to Gibby. "Again!"

Gibby rolled his eyes. "You said that was the last time."

"One more time. This time I mean it." She then clasped her hands and gave him a puppy dog look. "Please?"

Gibby couldn't help but laugh. "God, you're like a little kid." He reached up and gave her hair a little tug. "How can I say no to that face? One more time."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as she did a quick little clap and turned around. "Now I know why Peyton makes you do this over and over again."

Gibby hunkered down in the water and slid up behind her. "Peyton Shay definitely has my number...as do you it seems since this is the fifth time I'm doing this. Must be a Shay thing."

"Must be. Heaven knows I'm a lot heavier than Peyton so I promise this will be the last one."

"Yeah, right," he snorted as he pulled her onto his lap. "You're a regular fatty, Carly...don't know how I can even lift you."

She laughed as she gave him an elbow to the chest. "Shut up."

He just grinned as he placed his hands on her hips. "Ready, Slim?"

She wiggled in anticipation. "Launch me, Gibby!"

He took a breath and sunk down until he was crouched on the ocean floor and then cupped his

hands under Carly's thighs. Then, he pushed up on his legs and lifted her up with his arms at the same time and enjoyed the joyful screams of Carly as she flew through the air before hitting the surface. He smiled as she came bouncing up, just as he always did, and knew that it didn't matter how many times she asked...he would do it until his arms fell off just to hear her infectious laughter and adorable grin.

"I think that was the highest yet!" she exclaimed as she pushed back her hair from her face.

"I used everything I had...again?"

"Tempting, but no I promised that would be the last time."

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't, but I'm good for now. We should probably head back to shore…who knows what Sam and Freddie have been up to…and that tent still needs to be dealt with."

"Looks like Seddie's just about got it."

"What?" She looked over at the shore when Gibby gestured and saw from a distance that the tent was nearly up. "Well, shit."

Gibby let out a laugh. "I love it when you cuss, Carly…it so unexpected it's funny."

She slapped his arm. "Shut up."

He grinned. "Well…come on. We'll ride the waves to shore."

"Ride the waves?"

"Yeah...body surfing. Wait for a wave to carry you back...haven't you ever done that?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well then…hop on."

Carly watched Gibby glide in front of her and swoop down. "On your back?"

"Sure...I'll do all the work and you can just enjoy."

"Can't argue with that." She wrapped her legs around his waist and circled her arms around his neck. "Ready when you are…just don't drown me."

"Trust me, Slim," he said as he began to glide through the water.

She grinned, already loving his new nickname for her, and plopped her chin on his shoulder. "I do."

"Then hang tight, because here comes our first wave."

She whipped her head around and saw the wave building up behind them and when it got closer she tightened her grip and buried her face in his shoulder. She let out a yelp when he took off and could only laugh as the current of the wave pushed them forward. "That was great!" she exclaimed after the wave broke and Gibby stood now waist deep in the water. "Oh! Here comes another one!"

"I see it… a bit bigger than the last one. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, do it, do it!"

"Hold on," he laughed and hitched her up higher on his back seconds before taking off with the wave.

That wave carried them even farther and by the time they got to the shore they were both laughing like loons as Gibby helped her to her feet. "You okay?" he laughed as she stumbled a bit.

"Yeah." She gripped his forearms for support. "My legs are a little wobbly."

"That can happen after being in the water for a while…just hold onto me until you get your bearings."

"I'm okay," she assured him and then beamed up at him. "That was great! I have to do that again very soon."

"Maybe next time you can try to fly solo."

"Maybe…but it sure was fun just enjoying the ride."

"Yeah, I bet…maybe next time you care me and I'll enjoy a free ride." Her jaw dropped, making him laugh. "Or not…c'mon let's go stretch out under the tent. Lord knows I need to rest."

Freddie and Sam were just finishing up the tent as they walked up. "Hey, how's the water?" Freddie asked as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"Perfect," Carly said and then studied the tent. "Nice job, guys."

"Yeah…almost forgot how well Freddie and I work together when we're not sniping at each other."

Freddie grinned. "But we do it so well."

"That we do…well, I don't know about you but I need to cool off. You with me, Benson?"

"Definitely…I'm a hot sweaty mess and I have sand in places you don't want to know."

"Thanks for sharing…oh, Carly…your phone went off a while ago. You have a text."

"Oh yeah? Who was it?"

"How should I know? Do you think I would go over and peak into your privacy like that?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly

She grinned. "You know me too well…it's from Austin."

"Austin? Who's…_oh! _That Austin."

Sam laughed. "Gee, did you forget him already? You do remember how cute he was, right?"

Freddie arched his brows. "Oh really?"

Sam gave him a look. "Yes, really…his dimples are fairly adorable."

"They are, aren't they?" Carly said with a grin as she fished out her phone from her bag. "And let's not forget about his southern accent."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever…I'm going in the water."

Sam just snickered. "He's so cute when he's jealous," she said and then ran after him.

Gibby ignored the painful clutch at his belly and went over to grab one of the lawn chairs they dragged down. He was just going to sit in his chair and stick his nose in the new James Patterson he purchased a few days before the trip. He wasn't going to think about how just moments ago she had her legs wrapped tightly around him and now she was all giddy about another guy. "Accents and dimples," he muttered to himself. "Give me a break."

Carly looked up from her phone. "What?"

Gibby looked up from his book. "What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh…no, I…must have been reading out loud."

She nodded absently as she got back to texting Austin and then gasped when her phone rang. "He's calling me!"

"Hooray," he muttered and then looked up and reached over when his own phone began to ring. "Hey, it's Anna."

"What?" Carly asked just as she was about to answer. "Anna?"

"Yeah, Austin's friend? Cute, long-legged blonde with two left feet, remember?" He grinned and got up from the chair. "Better answer that, Carls…Hey Anna," he said as he got to his feet and strolled down the beach.

Carly frowned after him and then jolted as if she just now remembered the phone was ringing. "Oh! Crap!" She quickly slid open the lock and answered. "Yes…hello?"

Austin, who was standing by the surf watching his faithful dog frolic in the waves, laughed into his phone. "Well, hey…I thought it was going to go to voicemail."

"Sorry…I guess I was…distracted." She glanced over at Gibby who was now casually strolling along the surf, laughing into his phone. "So…how's it going?" she said as she made herself look away.

"Can't complain." He casually began to walk into the surf and lightly kicked at the water. "How are you guys enjoying Padre so far?"

"So far so good." She strolled over and took Gibby's empty chair. "We took it easy last night and we're now hanging out at the beach."

"Good day for it…the waters nice. I'm standing in it right now."

"Yeah, Gibby and I just got back from a nice long swim."

"That's cool. Anna and I haven't really been in yet, we've mostly been hanging by the pool with the family."

"Yeah, we had a little taste of the pool last night. It all started when Freddie tossed Sam in fully clothed and then Gibby went after me."

Austin grinned. "That sounds like fun, I wish we could have been there."

"Maybe next time."

"Count on it. Anna would love it…she hasn't stopped talking about you guys since we left. Speaking of Anna, I don't know where she is…she was supposed to meet me out here."

"Oh, she's talking with Gibby now."

"What?" Austin stopped strolling in the surf and looked over at the house. "Where? Now?"

"Well, I don't know where…she just called him and he just strolled off a second ago to talk to her."

"Oh." He frowned at the house and wondered what they were talking about and then wondered why he would care? "Well…I guess she's calling Gibby for the same reason I'm calling you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Every time we come down here, our dads like to take us out fishing why our moms have a Spa day."

"Anna doesn't go with your moms?"

Austin snorted out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? Anna wouldn't be caught dead at a Spa."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…she's never been into any of that girl crap. I don't think she even likes shopping that much."

Carly gasped. "What? Is something wrong with her?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "She's always been a bit of an odd little thing, but we all love her anyway."

"That's how we all feel about Gibby," she said with a soft smile. "I guess those two would be perfect for each other, huh?"

"I guess." Austin frowned again as he glanced back at the house. "Maybe. Um, anyway…would you guys like to join us? Fishing…not Spa day."

"I figured, but…I wouldn't want to impose, especially if this is something you do as a family."

"You wouldn't be…we would love it. Our dads were even excited about the idea…they actually liked your show, our moms, too."

"That's nice…well, I'll talk with the rest of the gang but I'm sure they'd like to."

"Great, just let me know for sure. My dad rented a boat and crew for the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll text you later after I talk to everybody."

"Okay. Can't wait to see you again."

Carly blushed. "Me, too."

"Well…I better go. Bye."

"See ya."

Austin smiled as he tucked his phone in his pockets and then whistled for his dog. "Dixie, come!"

Dixie leaped up through the waves toward him and then of course waited until he was right by him to shake the water off her coat. "Gee, thanks girl…come on, let's go see what Anna's up to."

Carly hung up the phone and sighed dreamily just as Gibby was walking up to her. "Hey…How's Anna?"

Gibby ducked under the tent than straightened when he got to the highest point underneath. "She's good…she invited us to go fishing."

"Yeah, that's why Austin was calling me. I think it sounds pretty fun."

"I think it sounds great." Since Carly took his seat, he went and unfolded another, then plopped down. "Sucks about the time though."

"What? What's wrong with Monday?"

"I didn't say _day_, I said _time_." He then gave her a slow grin. "Austin didn't tell you? Sneaky…you might not have agreed if you knew."

"What time?"

"Have to be at his house by seven-thirty."

"What? At night? Oh no, I don't want to go night fishing! That will freak me out and…"

Gibby held up a hand to cut her off. "Not PM, sweetie…AM. Seven-thirty in the _morning_."

"Oh." She dropped her shoulder in relief but then scowled when she realized that wasn't much better. "Well, that sucks."

He grinned as he gave her a pat on the arm. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Now, I don't know about you, but I could use a beer. Want one?"

She frowned up at him as he strolled to the cooler and then glanced at her phone for the time. "It's barely 1:00 in the afternoon."

"So?" He fished out a Miller Lite and twisted off the top. "Last I checked we were on vacation."

"True," she said and then after a brief consideration she held out her hand. "Hand me a Woodchuck."

"Chick beer." Gibby chuckled as he fished one out and plopped it in her hand. "Typical Carly."

She slipped down her sunglasses to peer up at him. "Don't dis the Chuck," she said and then slipped them back up and twisted off the cap. "Cheers, Gibson."

He grinned and tapped her glass bottle to his. "Cheers, Slim."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry it's taking me so long to update! I feel like I'm going to have to apologize at the beginning of every chapter I post, lol. I've been having a really hard time moving along with this story. The infamous writer's block as been my worst enemy! I have a lot of great ideas for this story, but it's been hard filling in the between gaps. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I really will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Bear with me, it's going to be a decently long story and I will finish it! Thanks for everyone for the great reviews and for being patient! You guys ROCK!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 18**

"Are you almost ready?" Sam asked Carly as she set her Pear Pad aside and got up from the bed. "Our dinner reservations are in twenty minutes."

"I'm almost done with my make-up," she said as she leaned over the sink closer to the mirror and swept on some eye shadow.

Sam, who had been ready a full ten minutes ago, strolled over to the bathroom and leaned against the jam. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts that showed off her legs and a purple sleeveless top that fluttered down just past her waist. She wore gold strappy flats—she had never been into heels—and a long gold chained necklaces and matching earrings to finish her ensemble.

Getting dressed had never been a hardship for her. She never freaked out or juggled her choices on what to wear the way Carly did. She would always go with her first decision and that would be that. Carly, on the other hand, tried on about five different outfits before finally deciding on a simple sundress that was white with bright yellow swirly designs. She had on high heels of course—she had an obsession with high heels the same way Sam had an obsession with Fat Cakes.

Carly gave her a quick glance, before picking up her eyebrow pencil. "You look nice, Sam."

"Thanks…and it only took me thirty minutes to get this way."

"No bragging."

Sam smiled as she watched her touch up her eyebrows and then efficiently moved onto her mascara. "So," she began as Carly focused hard on her work. "Freddie and I made out today."

Her hand holding the mascara brush jerked, causing it to poke her in the eye. "Shit!" she exclaimed as the brush clattered in the sink and her hand came up to her eye. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Sam lifted a brow. "Such language, Carly."

Carly yanked up some tissue and covered it over her damaged eye and then scowled at Sam with her good eye. "Why did you have to tell that when I had a mascara brush inches from my damn eye?"

"Because it wouldn't have been as funny if I didn't?"

She let out an annoyed huff as she turned back to the mirror to view the damage. "Aww man, now my eye is all red and puffy!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Sam said as she stepped up and looked in the mirror. "Or maybe it is."

"Damn it, Sam." She grabbed a fresh tissue and dabbed the tears away. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Back at you kid," she said and only smiled when Carly scowled at her through the mirror. "Sorry...look, it'll go away…besides, it's only Freddie and Gibby. It's not like you're going to run into Austin tonight."

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed as she dabbed the rest of the tears away. "Just tell me what happened while I try to fix this."

Sam jumped up onto the counter and told her all about her little tussle with Freddie under the tent, while Carly did her best to cover up the evidence of her damaged eye. "So, what happens next?" Carly asked as she set down her eyeliner. "I mean, are you guys together?"

Sam shrugged as she leaned back against the mirror. "I don't think so."

"But he kissed you."

"So?"

Carly sighed. "So, that must mean he still has feelings for you."

"Well yeah, sure he does…and I have feelings for him. Doesn't mean we're ready to jump back into anything serious. We're just taking it slow, I guess."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's the smart thing to do."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sam."

"It's the only one I have." She jumped down from the counter. "For now anyways."

"Sam…"

"Your eye looks better…let's go, okay? I'm starving."

She walked off before Carly could utter another word, so she knew that subject was closed for now. She gave a quick overview of herself in the mirror, winced slightly at her eye, and followed her out. "You're starving, Sam? Well, alert the media."

Sam just smiled. "You're such a smartass, Carly…I love that about you."

Gibby jumped up from his seat on the couch when he heard the girls coming. "It's about time…I'm fading away here."

"Blame Carly," Sam said as she entered the room. "Ready boys?"

"I am." Freddie set aside his beer and stood up. His heart tripped in his chest at the sight of her, like it always did when she walked into a room. "You look nice."

Sam did a little turn. "And it only took me a half hour to look this awesome."

"Shut up," Carly said as she gave her a shove.

Gibby smiled. "You look nice, Carly…even if it did take forever for you to get ready and…oh, jeez…what happened to your eye?"

Sam snorted a laugh while Carly turned and glared at her. "You don't need to know the details, but just know it was _her _fault."

"I can believe that."

"Hey." Sam swatted Freddie's arm.

He just laughed. "All right, let's get out of here…our reservations are in five minutes."

"And Sam's starved," Carly added.

Freddie casually slipped his hand in hers as they made their way out of the garage door. "I can believe that, too."

They went to Louie's Backyard, a place that was popular with the tourists…according to Freddie's research. They were seated out on the deck overlooking the water and Sam was especially excited when she heard about the All You Can Eat Seafood buffet.

"I'm going to attack that buffet like a fat kid attacks cake," Sam said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Carly gave her a warning look. "Just don't get us thrown out this time."

"Yeah, yeah…and I still say that wasn't my fault."

"You tried to steal the whole tray of fried dumplings."

"Well, they should have nailed the tray down…it was practically there for the taking!"

Freddie gave her a friendly rub on the back. "Just don't steal anything and you should be safe."

"I'll try to contain myself."

"Hey guys…welcome to Louie's. My names Cameron and I'll be your server this evening."

Their waiter was a tall, skinny guy that had tattoos running up and down both arms and sported a piercing on his right eyebrow. He wore his long, dreads pulled back into a low tail and his jeans ran so low past his hips that it looked like they would drop to the floor at any moment. His smile was warm and welcoming as he passed out the menus. "Can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

"Definitely...I'll have a glass of your La Crema Chardonnay please."

"Want to share a bottle?" Sam asked Carly.

Her eyes widened. "Really? You want wine?"

"I crave wine from time to time," she defended.

"All right," Carly said with a shrug. "Sure!"

"I'll have your large mug of Miller Lite," Gibby told him.

Freddie nodded. "Same."

"Okay…I'll be right back with these."

"Mmm…that sounds good," Sam said after he walked off.

"Too late…you're committed to sharing at least one bottle of wine."

Gibby gave Carly a nudge. "You and I both know you could easily knock back a bottle yourself…remember when we went out for T-Bo's birthday?"

"No, I don't remember," she huffed back. "The whole night is one big blur, which is why Sam will be sharing the bottle with me."

"T-Bo's birthday," Sam said aloud as she eyed Carly. "Do I know this story?"

"No, you don't…and there's no reason you need to know now."

"You know she'll get it out of you sooner or later," Freddie said as he casually rested his arm against the back of Sam's chair. "Might as well give in."

"I don't even remember it."

Gibby shot up a hand. "I do."

Sam pointed a finger at him. "Spill, Gibs."

"I'm afraid I can't," he said with a sigh as Cameron arrived with their drinks. "You see…the birthday happened to take place in Las Vegas…and you know what they say about Las Vegas."

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Cameron added as with a grin as he opened the bottle of wine.

Gibby gave him a nod of approval and then gave Carly a little wink. "Exactly."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued." Sam picked up her wine glass that Cameron just filled. "You two didn't pull a Ross and Rachel and get married drunk, did you?"

Gibby choked on his beer, while Carly balked. "What? No! Of course not!"

Sam shrugged. "Hey, it's Vegas…it could happen."

"No it couldn't!"

"Oh, yes it can," Cameron muttered out loud and then blushed when they all looked up at him. "Uh…I mean, I'm sure it happens more than we realize and…um…I'm just going to give you more time to figure out what you want to eat….bye."

Freddie chuckled as he rushed off. "Well, he sure has some Vegas secrets."

"Go Cameron," Sam said with a laugh.

"Okay, enough about Vegas," Carly said as she waved a hand in the air to wipe it clean. "I propose a toast." She lifted her glass of wine and waited while the rest followed her lead. "Here's to us…best friends for life."

"And here's to an amazing two weeks," Freddie said.

"May we get through it without Sam getting arrested," Gibby added and then winced when Sam kicked him under the table. "Sonofabitch, Sam!"

Sam just smiled. "Here's to an unforgettable night and many more to come!"

**Sorry that it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! (I HOPE!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Freddie woke to something warm and wet lathering all over his face and moaned in protest. "Not now, Sam. I'm not in the mood."

Then he heard the panting and the hot breath fanning his cheek. Somewhere a seagull cried in the distance and the sound of waves crashing echoed in his ears. He peaked with one eye and saw a furry figure looming above him, so he slowly blinked both eyes open and frowned when he realized he was being pinned down in the sand by a large, furry body. "Dixie?"

On hearing her name, she happily began licking his face again as her tail thumped onto the sand. "Cut it out, cut it out," he said weakly as he tried to push her away. "Have pity on a guy with a hangover, girl."

As if she actually understood him, she shifted off him and plopped her butt on the sand and waited patiently for her next order. "Good girl," he slurred and rolled over to his side…and all but fell onto Sam.

She jerked awake and screamed, causing Freddie to scream and then both moaned as they clutched their heads painfully. "Son of a bitch," Sam cursed as she slowly began to sit up. She looked around her surroundings and then blinked confusingly at the dog. "What the hell is going on here?"

"No idea."

"Why are we outside?"

"No idea," he said again. "Last night's kind of a blur."

"I'll say…I don't even remember getting home."

"I hope we took a cab."

"I'm sure we did." She ran her hands through her unruly sandy hair. "I'm sure I look lovely."

"Yeah, you've looked better."

Sam punched his arm. "Shut up…you look like shit, too."

"I'm sure I do…And I smell like Dixie breath since I woke up to her enthusiastic tongue lathering my face."

"Gross." She then looked over at him warily. "We didn't hook up or anything last night, did we?"

"No," he assured her but then frowned. "At least…I don't think so. I'd like to think I'd remember something like that."

"Well, we didn't wake up naked so that's a good sign."

He snorted. "You got a point…wait a minute! Carly and Gibby….I remember they were out here with us." He pressed his fingers to his temples as if he was trying to force his memory back. "We _did _take a cab home…and decided to come out here. I remember laughing…the four of us laughing _a lot_."

"Yeah…laughing rings a bell. Where do you think…"

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" Sam looked over to where Freddie was squinting and saw a rather large lump of sand and a flash of Carly's long black hair. "Holy crap."

They both staggered to their feet, helped steady each other when they got dizzy and then made their way over to the mysterious lump closer to the water…and stared.

Gibby was on his back while Carly seemed to be curled against him with her head resting on his shoulder. The positions of the rest of their body lay a mystery since both of their bodies were completely covered with sand.

"Okay, it's coming back to me," Freddie finally said as he rocked back on his heels. "They passed out first and we took serious advantage."

Sam snorted out a giggle. "Oh hell yeah we did."

"Where's my phone?" Freddie asked as he began patting his pockets. "I need to capture this beautiful moment."

"Good idea…my phone's in my purse. Crap…who knows where my purse is."

"I'm sure it's inside," he said as he leaned over the couple to get a close up.

"Yeah." Sam smiled as she studied them. "They look kind of cute together, huh?"

"Huh?" He dropped his phone after taking a picture and looked at Sam and then Carly and Gibby. "What?"

"Cute…they look _cute _together."

"Oh." He frowned as he looked at them a little harder. "You think so?"

"Sure…and…well, this may be my imagination, but I can't help but think something's going on between them."

"Get out…they wouldn't keep something like that from us."

"No, no…that's not what I meant. I don't think they even realize it, but I just get the feeling something's happening."

"Huh." He said out loud as he took the time to consider it. "I guess it wouldn't be a completely bad idea. Gibby already thinks the world of her."

And on that note, he lifted his phone and took another picture. "Let's get inside and leave the lovebirds alone…I'd kill for a cup of coffee and a shower."

"Yes, please," Sam groaned. "Shower first, coffee a close second."

"Sounds good to me," he said as they trudge their way through the sand towards the house. "Dixie's gone…she has a habit of vanishing."

"Maybe she's not really real….maybe she's just a figment of our imagination…or a ghost dog!" She gave him a little nudge. "That be cool."

"No, that be _awesome_," he corrected with a smile and hooked an arm around her neck. "She probably heard her family calling her or something."

They quickly washed off their feet in the outside shower and then shuffled tiredly up the walkway and through the gate. Sam kept her eye out for her purse but didn't see it anywhere outside or downstairs. "I'm starting to get worried about my purse."

"I'm sure it's somewhere…I'll meet you back down here after the shower and if you haven't found it we'll call your phone."

Sam nodded as they made their way up the stairs. "I can't think straight right now anyway. I'm sure I'll remember where I put it after I'm clean and had one decent cup of coffee."

"You know," Freddie began as he turned to her and placed his hands on her hips. "We could conserve water and shower together."

Amused, she lifted a brow as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Really? And conserving water is the only reason you want to shower together?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Getting you out of these clothes and into my shower is the main reason…conserving water is just a side benefit."

God, he was cute. "It's a tempting offer, Benson," she said as a vivid image of the two of them wrapped around each other under a hot spray flashed through her mind. "A very tempting offer."

"Sadly, I feel a _but _coming on."

She grinned. "But…maybe another time. When we're not hung over, covered in sand and you don't have dog breath."

He pursed his lips for a moment to consider and then gave a quick nod. "Okay, you have a point. I'll settle for a rain check."

"Okay then." She then gave him a little shove. "Now go take a shower and brush your teeth…like a bunch of times."

"Will do…first one downstairs makes the coffee."

"Deal," she agreed as she made her way to her room

"Sam?" he said when they were both outside their rooms.

She turned and looked at him down the hall. "Yeah?"

"There _will _be a rain check…right?"

She gave him a slow, sultry smile as she opened her door. "Oh, absolutely," she said moments before she shut the door behind her.

Freddie groaned as he collapsed against the door. "Dear god let it be soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here's another update! I'm so relieved I was able to get one out this week. April is absolutely nuts for me so it will probably be awhile until I can update! My weekends are completely booked for the next few weeks, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. For now, please enjoy this chapter! It's one of my favorites! Thanks for being patient and please, please, review! Especially, if you haven't before. I really like hearing from you guys. It really is hard to get motivated when I don't have many comments, but I want to say a big thanks to regular reviewers out there! Mike, anon, irishfan, silent rider seddiewarrior, Geekquality. I know there's more that have reviewed, but you guys have really stood out and have been so supportive. Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 20**

Gibby didn't know what to do. Waking up on the beach entangled with a girl he couldn't get out of his system under a thick pile of sand didn't usually happen to him on a daily bases. He could feel her body pressed against him and her legs were enticingly tangled with his. He had an arm around her under the sand and wiggled his fingers to see that his other hand was on her arm that seemed to be draped over his chest.

Good god, he hoped he didn't embarrass himself by having a typical male reaction to the situation. He had to start thinking about something unpleasant.

_Lewbert's wart, Lewbert's wart, Lewbert's wart, Lewbert's…_

Carly's high pitched squeal jerked him out of his disturbing thoughts and looked over to see Carly screaming with her eyes close tight. "Geez, Carls, cut it out!"

"I can't move! I'm paralyzed!"

"You're not paralyzed, Carly, we're buried in sand."

"What?"

"Open your eyes, Slim."

She carefully did as he asked and then narrowed her eyes until she finally was able to focus and discover that they were indeed covered in sand. "Oh, man."

"Tell me about it…are you okay?"

She lifted her head and almost jolted when she realized how close they were. She also became very aware of how their bodies were intimately intertwined beneath the sand and couldn't help but enjoy how delicious it felt and had to fight the urge to snuggle closer. "I'm fine," she finally said in a shaky voice.

"Hung over?"

"Most definitely."

He laughed at the quickness of her answer. "Me, too." He then looked around the deserted beach. "I wonder what happen. Can you remember anything?"

She sighed as she plopped her head back down on his chest. "Not really…I remember taking shots at the bar and that's not good. We all know I should never take shots."

He chuckled softly. "I seem to recall you taking a body shot off of a fan."

Carly gasped as she lifted her head and stared at him with wide eyes. "I did NOT!"

He tried to suppress a grin but failed miserably. "Sorry, Slim…but I definitely remember that. There was a line that was practically forming, but I interfered and got you out of there."

She groaned in embarrassment as she closed her eyes. "I'm an idiot."

"We've all been there, Carly…if it makes you feel any better I remember Sam dancing on the bar at one point."

"Really?" she asked and then grinned. "That does make me feel better…thanks, Gib."

"Sure. Speaking of Sam, you know she was the instigator in this."

"Oh for sure," she agreed as she began to shift herself free. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Freddie helped….she was always a bad influence on him."

"Can you get loose?" he asked as he began to move as well.

"Yeah, I got it." She lifted herself up until she broke through the sand, but as she started to get to her feet the world began to spin. "Woah."

Gibby grabbed her as she tumbled onto his chest. "Hey, take it easy."

"Sorry," she murmured as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Looks like I'm still a bit drunk."

"I bet." He moved his hands up her arms and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Carly?"

Her whole body trembled at his touch and she didn't know if her being lightheaded had to do with still being drunk…or Gibby's touch. "Yeah?'

He pushed back strands of her hair that had fallen in her face and looked deep into her eyes. "You're not going to throw up on me, are you?"

She sucked in a breath she didn't realize she was holding and then let it out in a breathless laugh. "I'm okay…but I should probably try and get up again just to be safe."

He grinned. "Just take it slow this time…let me help you."

"I'm okay," she said again but let herself be lifted up as Gibby sat up and then found herself cradled in his lap. She found herself wishing she could stay there…just for a moment and bask in the joy of being in his arms.

It wasn't that she had feelings for him, she assured herself as she casually reached up to brush sand that lingered dangerously close to his sleepy eyes. That would be ridiculous…this was Gibby…_her _Gibby. He meant so much to her and there was no way she would do anything to jeopardize that.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"What?" She blinked away her thoughts and stared up at him. "Oh…of course."

"You're probably still a little shaky…I'll carry you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous I can…and there you go," she ended with when Gibby easily flew to his feet while still keeping her securely in his arms. "I don't know why I bother."

"Just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

She chuckled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better," he said as he shuffled his way through the sand towards the house. "I've been worse, too, so it's not so bad."

"Gibby?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got sand in places I didn't know was possible."

He barked out a laugh as he walked them to the shower. "Well, let's do something about that."

"What?" She lifted her head and then her eyes widened when his hand reached for the knob. "Gibby, wait…son of a bitch!" she gurgled when the cold water slapped in her face.

Gibby just laughed as he set her on her feet but kept them both under the spray. "Such language, Slim."

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's okay," he said with a cocky grin as he ducked under the spray to rinse of the gritty sand from his hair. "It was worth it."

XXXX

In the shower, Sam found herself rushing through the motions, instead of savoring like she planned to. After a night of drinking, nothing was better than a nice, long hot shower. However, she felt antsy being away from Freddie, which was ridiculous since he was only right down the hall. It might have been the years apart that had made her feel this way.

God, she missed him something crazy. She sighed as she quickly rinsed out her conditioner…wait, did she even use shampoo? Her thoughts of Freddie were so distracting she wasn't even sure if she washed her hair. "Damn it," she muttered as she grabbed the shampoo just in case and started the process over.

Sam had always felt drawn to Freddie. Even when they were kids, she always felt a little tingle in her heart when he entered the room. At the time, it pissed her off royally and that alone was the reason why she teased him and picked on him endlessly. She had been determined to do everything in her power to convince him…and her…that she despised him.

That only lasted a few years. A sweet, innocent kiss on the fire escape changed everything…whether she liked it or not.

She sighed again as she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel she hung on the rod on her way. She figured years apart might have changed how she felt about him, but as soon as she saw him at the terminal she knew that wasn't the case.

When he plucked her off her feet and hugged her tight, she felt her heart tremble painfully in her chest and knew that Freddie would always be the front runner for love of her life. Any guys that came into her life in the future hardly stood a chance. And that terrified the crap out of her.

She quickly shook away the feeling as she dried herself before quickly slipping into a pair of gray sweatpants and a purple shirt with black letters stamped across the front that read: STAND BACK AT LEAST 100 FEET and on the back it read: OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Freddie had given it to her for her twenty-first birthday. He hadn't been with her, but he shipped it cross country to San Diego for her. It was one of her favorite shirts and knew she would always keep it…no matter how old and ratty it got.

She didn't feel like drying her hair so she decided to it air dry. She slathered on some lotion and then dug into her suitcase until she found her Sock Monkey slippers and then rushed out of the room.

She was halfway down the stairs when she realized that he beat her downstairs. She could smell the enticing scent of coffee brewing and it made her quicken her steps. She walked into the kitchen to see him bringing down some coffee mugs from the counter and couldn't help but smile.

He wore a pair of navy blue and white plaid pajama pants and a gray fitted T-shirt. His hair was still messy and damp from his shower and she caught the sweet scent of his soap that reminded her of an Irish spring. He looked…delectable.

"Hey."

He turned and then grinned. "Hey…just in time. Coffee's almost done."

"Perfect." She stepped up next to him and grabbed a cup and began to doctor it while they waited. "How was your shower?"

He gave her a mischievous look and grinned. "Lonely."

Her heart actually fluttered. Damn it! "You'll survive."

He just flashed another grin as he took the pot and poured her cup nice and full, before moving on to his. "How's the hangover?"

"Marginally better….still could use that asprin."

"Here." He fished his hand in his pockets, pulled out an overly large bottle of Tylenol and shook it.

"Oh thank god," she groaned as she held out her palm. "Gimmie…don't be stingy, give me at least four."

He chuckled as he tapped the bottle against her palm until four capsules spilled out. "I remembered something while I was showering."

She tossed back the pills, took a hesitant sip of her coffee and downed them. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh…a vision of last night's escapades flashed through my mind and it made me…extremely happy."

"Do tell."

"Oh, I will." He turned and shifted until he was leaning against the island counter opposite from her. "It was of you…dancing erotically…on the bar."

She choked on her coffee making him laugh. "What?'" she asked in a panic as she pounded a fist on her chest to control the choking. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked slyly before sipping his coffee. "You were quite the hit. I even recall you taking dollar bills from some of your fans."

"That's ridiculous, I didn't dance on a…ooooohhhhhshhiiiiit….yup, I do remember that. Vaguely…but it's kind of coming back to me." She took a sip of her coffee and then eyed Freddie. "I didn't start stripping, did I?"

"No," he laughed as he shook his head. "As drunk as you were, you still managed to keep your clothes on."

"Well, that's something at least."

"If it makes you feel any better, I seem to recall Carly taking body shots off of random guys."

Sam's jaw dropped. "She did not."

"Yep…there was a line. Gibby stopped it though…before it got out of hand. I think Gib and I weren't as bad as you and Carly. Sticking to beer has its advantages, but you and Carly shared one too many bottles of wine."

She winced. "No wonder I have a headache…wine always gives me a monster of a headache."

"Aww." He set his coffee down and stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "How bad is it?"

"My head feels like I have tiny elves hammering my skull with tiny hammers." She then sighed when he began gently massaging her scalp. "That's wonderful."

He stepped even closer to her as he now had both hands in her damp hair, causing her to close her eyes and leaned her head back into his touch. "Is it helping the headache?"

"Tremendously."

"Good," he murmured as he bent his head down to press his lips against her forehead. He felt her tremble and groaned as he breathed in her scent.

"Are you okay?" she asked huskily.

"Yeah…you just smell incredibly good."

"A shower will do that to you," she said and then tightened her grip up on her coffee mug when he suddenly pressed her against the counter and nuzzled her neck. His lips grazed there and then moved up her jawline and then to her ear. His teeth grazed her lobe and she gasped as her hands jerked at the touch…causing her coffee to spill over the rim and onto her hand. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Oops."

"Yeah, no shit, oops," she cursed as she plopped her mug down and sucked on her hand.

"Here…let's get some cold water on it."

He led her to the sink and quickly turned on the water. He pressed up behind her and wrapped his arms from behind and pulled her injured hand over the running, cool water. "Better?" he asked in her ear.

She shivered. "Yeah…that helps."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she said as she looked back up at him. "Just next time you decide to seduce a girl, you might want to make sure she's not holding a cup of hot, scalding coffee in her hand."

He lifted a brow. "Is that what I was doing? Seducing you?"

She gave him a dry look. "You knew exactly what you were doing, Benson, so don't give me that innocent act….what?" she added when he grinned at her.

"I'm just crazy about you, Samantha."

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. "You're an idiot."

"You're crazy about me, too, you know."

"You're delusional."

He grinned. "And you're in denial."

"Maybe…but I'm not about to admit to anything just yet."

"Fine…I can wait." He bent over and gave her a soft, innocent, kiss. "Why don't I make up for my shameless attempts to seduce you in the kitchen by making you some breakfast?"

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"You bet…how do pancakes and bacon sound?"

She gripped her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a long, hard kiss. "Sounds fantastic."

He grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the patio door opening cut him off. They looked over at a very drenched Gibby and Carly and both started laughing uncontrollably.

"You guys suck!" Carly stated before she stomped up the stairs.

Gibby shuffled up to the counter that separated the den and the kitchen. "How about pouring me a cup of coffee for me to take upstairs? It's the least you can do after what you did to us."

Freddie pointed at Sam. "It was her idea."

Gibby just rolled his eyes. "Gee…I _never _would have guessed it."

Feeling a bit sorry for him, Sam got one of the mugs and poured him a very full cup of coffee and handed it over to him. "Peace offering."

"Thanks." He grabbed the cup and took a greedy sip. "I guess it could have been worse…I mean, it's not like I spent the evening dancing on top of a bar."

He winked at Sam, who dropped her jaw while Freddie laughed in the background.


	21. Chapter 21

Yes, I'm alive! I fully know ya'll probably ALLL hate me for taking so freaking long to update and I don't blame you one bit. I should be court marshaled! Feel free to call me every name in the book because I would be royally pissed off if I was a reader and really into a story and the author took as long as I have. All I can tell you was that my summer was crazy, crazy nuts! I had destination weddings and birthdays, I had crazy family weekends and weekend getaways with friends. My grandmother, who was a rock-star, died at 98 and there was a big, kick ass funeral for her that lasted what seemed like forever. And then when I was REALLY feeling motivated to write, I couldn't find my charger to my laptop! Talk about frustrating! I finally found it weeks later at my mom's house! I can probably go on, but ya'll don't care. Yes, I was busy this summer, but also lacked some serious motivation to this story. It's been slowly coming back to me and I've made myself write here and there between the craziness and finally I have a decent update. I hope ya'll will forgive me and hang in there. I know my updates are few and far between, but I promise I will never, ever abandon it. Like…EVER! ;-)

Here's a long overdue update and hope you enjoy! There's a quick little Seddie here and there, then it bumps to the next morning with Anna and Austin waiting for their new friends to arrive. The fishing trip is coming up! Thank you so much for your support and patience!

~Magarooski

**Chapter 21**

Sam enjoyed her second cup of coffee while she watched Freddie fiddle around in the kitchen. Bacon was frying—the smell of it made her mouth water—while Freddie cracked eggs into the mixing bowl for the pancake batter.

"My stomach is starting to growl."

Freddie grinned as he whisked the batter with fierceness. "You'll get first batch."

"Lucky me."

"Being the cook's object of affection has its advantages."

Sam grinned into her coffee. "I repeat…lucky me."

He just laughed as he set the mixing bowl down and returned to the frying bacon. "Has your purse warmed up any?"

Sam shook her head hopelessly as she touched her frigid cold purse. "The leather is like ice." Freddie had found it in the refrigerator earlier when he was getting out the bacon and eggs. She had no recollection of putting it there.

"Maybe Carly or Gib put it there as a joke."

"Put what where?" Gibby asked as he walked in with Carly right behind him.

"We found Sam's purse in the refrigerator."

Carly laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, I didn't put it there."

"How do you know?" Sam asked as she jumped off the bar stool to join her at the table. "You were the drunkest of all of us last night."

"True," she said after a moment. "Very true…but I don't remember doing it if that matters."

"Body shots tend to make one forget things."

"Shut up, Freddie."

He just laughed. "Want some coffee?"

"More than anything."

"I'll get it," Gibby said as he walked into the kitchen. "You have your hands full with that bacon…and I saw how she doctored it yesterday."

"Thanks…okay, Sam…first batch is about ready."

"How come Sam gets first batch?" Gibby complained as he eyed the enticing bacon before snagging a piece."

"Because she's prettier than you," he answered simply as he poured the batter into the sizzling skillet, making four perfect circles. "Don't worry, you can have the second batch…I mean, third," he answered quickly at Carly's gasp. "Because…of _course _Carly's prettier than you as well."

"Nice save," Carly muttered.

He just grinned as he flipped his first pancake. "Okay Sam…you're up."

XXXX

"Take a hike," Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's plate that he was about to take to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"You cooked," she said as she turned him around and gave him a shove. "We're cleaning…so go take a nap or something."

"Really?" he asked hopefully as he looked over his shoulder while being shoved.

"That was the deal," Carly added as she grabbed the syrup and butter from the table. "Who doesn't cook…cleans."

"Do I have to clean?"

Carly turned and gave Gibby a blunt look. "What to do you think?"

Gibby sighed as he got up from the table. "I think I'll go start the dishes."

"Good answer."

"Yeah, yeah…thanks for breakfast, Freddie…it was great."

Sam gave Freddie another push. "Go."

"Okay, okay…don't have to force me. I'll just go watch some TV."

He walked into the den and grabbed the remote before plopping himself onto the couch, using the entire length to stretch out his long body. He flipped through the channels as the sounds of cleaning echoed in the background. Running water, glasses clinking and plates stacking, Sam's cursing and then he heard nothing at all as sleep overcame him.

It was how Sam found him. After the kitchen was spotless…Carly went up to take a nap, while Gibby announced that he was going to swim some laps in the pool. Sam had planned to see if Freddie wanted to watch a movie, but seeing Freddie passed out on the couch clearly knocked out that idea.

She sighed as she walked over to him, carefully removing the remote from his hands before setting it on the coffee table. She sat at his hip and since no one was around to witness, she reached up and gently brushed away the strands of his hair that swept across his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open and their eyes held as Sam hesitantly moved her hand away, slightly embarrassed that she was caught doing such an intimate gesture. "Hey," she finally said.

"Hey…I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah…we didn't get much sleep last night so I certainly don't blame you."

"Want to take a nap?"

"Don't I always?"

His lips twitched. "Of course." He started to shift over. "Come on."

"What? Lie down with you?" She shook her head as he began to tug her down. "Freddie, there's not enough room."

"I'm sure we'll manage," he said as he rolled over to the side and scooted closer to the back of the couch. "Stretch out in front of me."

"I'm going to fall off," she said even as she was lying down next to him.

"I won't let you," he mumbled tiredly as he snaked an arm around her waist and held her tight.

Sam snuggled back against him as she let out a sigh of content. She draped her arm over Freddie's and smiled when he laced his fingers with hers.

XXXXX

Anna scowled into her coffee as she watched Austin pace anxiously up and

down the beach. He was on the look-out for their new friends, but she knew he

was mainly looking forward to seeing Carly.

She scowled again and took another greedy sip. She was not a morning person

and watching her best friend pinning over another girl didn't make it any better.

It was her own damn fault for falling in love with him. Stupid of her. She didn't

plan it…certainly didn't want to…but it happened nonetheless. It surprised her…when she first felt that sudden ache in her chest when she saw him after he had come home after a six month absence. He studied over in Europe during the fall

semester of their senior year in college and it had been the longest six months of

her life.

He landed in Dallas a few days before Christmas and she herself went to pick

him up. She was so excited she had gotten a speeding ticket on the way to the

airport…okay, two…but who was counting?

She had been pacing anxiously…just like Austin was doing now…absolutely

dying to see him. Then finally, after what seemed like hours instead of

minutes…she spotted him in the crowd. When their eyes met, he grinned…it

was so full of joy and happiness, she couldn't help but smile back while waving enthusiastically at him.

He quickened his pace…trotting through the crowd and it was seconds before

he picked her up in a bone-crunching hug when it happened. Her heart tumbled

over in her chest…so painfully that she almost winced. She knew at that

moment that she loved him…not the way she used to love him, but that she was

whole-heartedly in love with him.

She waited until she was in the privacy of her own home until she fell apart.

God, she cried and cried that night because she knew that he never would return

her feelings. She was like a sister to him…she knew that, and it was something

she'd have to get over. But it wasn't going to be easy.

"Will you stop pacing," she finally barked as she stepped down from the steps

onto the sand. "They'll get here when they get here."

He looked over at her and grinned. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Bite me."

"Okay…anywhere in particular?," he asked and then chuckled when she gave her famous _go to hell_ look. "Are you going to let me have a sip of that?"

She sighed, but lifted her cup to him. "What time did you tell them to get here?"

"Seven-thirty…Dad says we have to leave by seven-forty five."

"They got another five minutes…I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Yeah." He took another sip before handing it back. "Do you like Gibby?"

Anna…who was just taking another sip of her coffee…choked on it. "What?" she

asked once her coughing fit bypassed. "What?"

"I think I spoke clear enough, Annakins."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know…I mean, sure…he's nice…the years have

definitely done wonders and he's super funny. We'll see….why?" she

asked after she noticed the slight frown. "Don't you like him?"

"I don't really know him," he said with a shrug. "I mean, yeah he's way funny and

seems nice, but I don't know him personally."

"Neither do I, Austin…but hopefully I'll get to know him over the next few days,

like you'll get to know Carly."

"What does Carly have to do with anything?"

"You like her, right? I mean, you're interested in her?"

"I don't know," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe…she

seems really sweet and of course she's beautiful, but…I guess we'll see."

She nodded. "Okay then…and we'll see about Gibby and I…what?!" she

exclaimed when she noticed the hesitant look in his eyes.

"I guess…now, don't get mad or anything, but…I just don't think Gibby is really

your type…that's all."

"Oh really?" she asked in a defensive tone. "And why is that? You know what?

Don't answer that…it doesn't matter and I'm not the least bit surprised. You

never liked any of my past boyfriends, why would you like a potential future one?"

"That's not true…entirely," he added after her snort.

"You didn't like my last boyfriend, Brad."

"He cheated on you, of course I didn't like him."

"You didn't like him before he cheated on me."

"Damn right I didn't and I was kind enough to not to tell you, I told you so."

"You didn't like Steven…"

"No, I liked Steven fine, I just knew he was gay and in denial."

Anna decided it wasn't important to mention that he did in fact come out of the closet, a year ago via tweet. "Whatever….the point is…you've never supported

any of my relationships."

"Maybe that's true," he finally admitted. "But it's only because I knew they weren't good enough for you. Annie…you're my best friend and I love you…as far as I'm concern, no one is going to be good enough for you."

She let out a shaky sigh. "That's unbearably sweet, Austin…but you're going to have to get over that. I don't particularly want to be alone for the rest of my life and want to find someone to share it with…I would think you would want that for me."

An image of her dressed in white, standing at an alter with some faceless man made him feel…uneasy. Incredibly uneasy. "Of course I do," he answered and playfully tugged at her hair. "And it's going to take a special guy to put up with your gracefulness and awkward charm."

Anna snorted. "Shut up, jerk-face."

He just grinned as he pulled her in for a hug and felt something twinge painfully in his chest when she let out a long sigh as snuggled in. "I do like, Gibby…I guess you could do worse."

"Thanks so much," she said dryly, but laughed anyway. "And I like Carly…ya'll would make a cute couple."

"Yeah…maybe. Hell, it probably wouldn't work with them anyways…they live in Seattle and we live in Texas…doomed already."

"True…no way we could survive in Seattle…I mean…live somewhere _other _than Texas?" Anna proclaimed with wide-eyes. "Heaven forbid…I need to live in a place that has decent Tex-Mex and margaritas at my disposal."

Austin laughed. "Exactly…so see? Doomed from the start."

"Probably right…but hey, nothing wrong with a little summer fling, now is there?"

Austin's jaw dropped when he saw the mischievous grin on her face while her eyebrows bobbed. "Now, wait a minute, I don't think…"

"Hey, they're here!" she exclaimed as she gave him a quick excited shake before taking off.

Baffled, he watched her skip happily toward them and couldn't help the frown when she all but leapt in Gibby's awaiting arms. Since the sight left an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his gut…he deliberately turned away and made him focus on Carly.

Despite the early hour, she still looked fresh and alert as if they were going out for a night on the town. She dressed casual, in khaki shorts and a red tank top with spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a pair of overly large sunglasses, were perched on top of her head.

She didn't greet him with the same enthusiasm that Anna greeted Gibby. She had frowned slightly at Anna and Gibby before finally turning to him with s slight smile. "Hey, Austin."

"Hey," he answered back as he pulled her in for quick hug. "Glad you could make it. Hey Freddie," he said as he gave him a quick nod.

"Hey…thanks for inviting us," he said and wrapped his arm around a very disgruntled Sam. "We're _really _looking forward to it."

Austin looked at Sam with amusement. She did not look as fresh as Carly…in fact she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Her hair still had the classic bed hair look and her eyes were already covered with sunglasses even though the sun was barely up. "Good morning, Sa…"

She held up a hand before he could finish. "I don't associate with anyone at this ungodly hour."

Austin just laughed. "I don't blame you."

"I'm not a morning person either," Anna said with a sympathetic smile. "This is my fourth cup of coffee, so that's the only reason why I'm coherent. Here, you can finish it if you…." Sam grabbed the coffee from her hands and sipped it greedily. "…want," she finished with a smile.

"Apparently, the two cups she sucked down before coming here weren't enough."

Sam glared at Freddie. "Kiss my ass, Benson."

"Maybe some other time…when there's not so many people around."

"Ha-ha," she said dryly before handing the cup back to Anna. "Thanks…I feel slightly human again."

"No problem."

"Dixie!" Freddie exclaimed suddenly with a laugh as he dropped to his knees to meet his new four-legged friend. "Hey, girl…where did you come from?"

"You know our dog?" Austin asked while he watched Dixie roll over and expose her belly.

"She's your dog?" Sam asked as she knelt down as well to give her tummy a rub. "Small world."

"She came running up to me during my morning run a few days ago…we've been running buddies ever since."

"Oh, so that's why she's always barking to go out early in the morning," Anna said with a laugh as she bent down to give Dixie a quick rub.

"She's been good company." Freddie finally got up and dusted the sand off his knees. "She comes and goes so quickly though Sam and I wondered if she was a ghost dog."

"That would be _so _cool!" Austin exclaimed with a laugh.

"Austin!"

Everyone turned to the booming voice towards the three-story beach house to see two tall male figures standing on the back deck. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Now that you're friends are here let's get going!"

"We're wasting precious daylight here!" Anna's dad said and gave a couple of claps. "Chop! Chop!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry…they're not as annoying as they seem at first."

"We'll take your word for it," Sam grumbled.

Austin just laughed as he looped his arm around Carly's shoulders. "Let's go do some deep sea fishing."


	22. Chapter 22

Sam slowly followed everyone into the back of the house, did a quick "Hi, nice to meet you" with Anna and Austin's dad…the mom's were still fast asleep…lucky bitches...so those introductions would have to wait. She continued to walk in a zombie state as they quietly made their way out of the house.

"The car's loaded," Mitch Nelson…Anna's dad…informed them as he held the garage door open as they passed. "Coolers, sunscreen, tackle boxes, fishing pools….the works."

"I hope ya'll like beer," James Anderson…Austin's dad…said as he shut and secured the back door of the rented white van. "Mitch packed enough for an elite army."

Mitch just laughed as he slid into the driver's seat. "Better to go in loaded."

"I won't have a problem helping you dispose of those, Mr. Nelson."

"We're going to get along fine, Gibby…and it's Mitch."

"Sorry for the tight squeeze." James twisted around in the passenger seat to give them a sympathetic smile. "We had to use an extra row of seats for all our crap…might have to double up."

"No problem," Freddie said and then tugged Sam over. "Come sit on my lap, sugar."

"Lucky for you, I'm too tired to punch you in the face."

He chuckled as he settled her on his lap. "Don't I know it…ow, Gibby…watch it…you're elbow is jabbing me in the ribs."

"Sorry." He shifted in his seat. "In case you didn't know…I'm kind of a big guy." He then grinned up at Anna who was just crawling into the van. "A big guy with an empty lap."

Anna snorted out a laugh. "What a terrible line," she teased but went ahead and plopped into his lap anyways.

"Worked, didn't it?" Gibby then caught the warning look in Mitch's eyes in the mirror and hunched his shoulders. "Er…sorry, Mitch."

"Maybe you should call me Mr. Nelson after all."

"Oh Dad, stop," Anna said with a roll of her eyes while Austin and Carly got situated in the first row seats.

"We can probably squeeze one more up here," Austin pointed out to Anna. "I'm sure it'll be more comfortable."

She gave him a smile that wasn't really a smile. "I'm quite comfortable right where I am, thanks."

"I'm not," Sam muttered as she started to hurdle the seat.

Freddie simply grabbed her waist and yanked her back down. "Stop being so dramatic, Sam…you're fine."

She scowled out the window as they drove out of the garage and into the street. "I hate you."

He gave her a friendly pat on the leg. "I hate you, too, Puck….that's why we love each other."

She twisted her head around to peer down at him. "That didn't make any sense."

"Does anything about our twisted relationship make sense?"

Because she found the urge to smile, she turned back to look out the window. "Okay…point made and taken."

XXXXXX

It was just shy of eight-thirty when Sam started to feel human again. She was standing at the bow of the fishing boat as they streaked across the Gulf of Mexico. The wind slapped against her, tugging at her clothes, whipping her unbound hair everywhere. She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed.

And then smiled when she felt a pair of familiar arms circle her waist and the smile broadened when the owner of the arms nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access. "A little to the left."

Freddie's lips curved against her skin. "It's nice to see you back with the living."

"Thanks." She then frowned when he suddenly linked his fingers with hers and extended her arms straight out to her sides. "What on _earth _are you doing?"

"My best Titanic impression." He then began to sing in her ear. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes…up she goes."

She couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled out of her. "You're such a dork."

"Hey, you liked that movie…remember when we all went to see it when it released in theaters in 3D?"

Sam sighed as she leaned back against him. "Yes, I remember."

"You cried."

"The hell I did."

"You cried," he repeated as he began to playfully toy with her fingers. "I saw you."

"I thought I had been more discreet."

"You were to most people…I only saw because I was watching you."

"Were you now?"

"When you're near I can't see much past you."

Stunned…absolutely stunned, Sam slowly turned on her heels and gaped up at him.

"I thought I might have grown out of it," Freddie continued when Sam remained speechless. "But as soon as I saw you in a crowded airport I knew I didn't…couldn't. Everyone else just…dissolved."

Sam felt everything inside her melt into a puddle of goo. "Dammit, Freddie," she said with a tremble in her voice. "I mean, dammit…how can you expect me not to get all gooey eyed and soft after hearing something like that and you _know _I hate getting gooey eyed and soft."

"I do." He flashed her a grin. "It makes you feel stupid."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed as she drilled a finger into his chest. "But it was sweet…that was the sweetest damn thing and now I have no choice but to lay one on you so you only have yourself to blame."

"Right…you're absolutely right. Better teach me a lesson."

"I intend to." She then leaned up on her toes and into him as he reached down and gripped her hips. Her hands framed his face and brought him down until his warm, enticing mouth covered hers.

The kiss started out hard and passionate, but then turned unbearably soft when Freddie shifted her until the small of her back pressed against the rail. He felt her fingers slide into his windblown hair as the kiss deepened and a soft moan emerged from the back of her throat.

His tongue slid deliciously against hers while his hands left her hips only to guide them slowly up her sides. She shivered when his palms brushed the sides of her breasts and sighed when he slowly eased away only to come back for another soft, lingering kiss and then another…and another. He seduced her with that clever mouth of his until her whole body was trembling. She actually had to grip the rail behind her, considering her knees actually went to jelly.

"Well," she managed to say when she finally got her tongue back. "Well…that was…oh god." Her eyelashes fluttered when his lips brushed the side of her neck. "What are you doing to me?"

He nipped at her ear. "Making you feel stupid."

"Well, cut it out." She placed a hand on his chest and gave a slight push. "In case you've forgotten, we are on a boat filled with people in the middle of the ocean."

"I wish we weren't." He picked up the hand on his chest…kissed her palm. "I wish we were back at the house…alone and in my bed. I'd take serious advantage of you under my Lightening McQueen sheets."

She flashed a grin…she just couldn't help it. "God, you're cute…I mean, seriously cute. Get back here."

"Okay," he said as she fisted his shirt and gave him a tug. He was all too willing to follow and this time he was the one that couldn't fight back the groan as their lips met once more.

"I've missed this," he whispered against her lips. "I've missed you."

She murmured a sound of agreement as she circled her arms around his neck and held on as if she was afraid he'd slip away. "Me too…more than I realized."

His lips curved against hers as he gently reached up and cradled her face gently with his hands. He nipped softly at her lips, again and again and just took a moment to drown himself in her. Her scent, and taste…the way her small, compact body pressed enticingly against him.

How did he do it? She wondered as her heart fluttered in her chest, causing her to gasp in a breath between kisses. He was the only guy ever capable to make her heart go pitter-patter. Such a weird and cliché word, but that's exactly how it felt whenever his lips brushed with hers.

"Awwww!"

They pulled away to see Anna standing there with Austin just behind her. "Oh…hey guys," Freddie said as he leaned back but kept his arms around her. He wasn't quite ready to let her go.

"You guys are so cute…like Jack and Rose," Anna sighed. "I love that movie."

Freddie grinned. "So does Sam…she cried."

She lifted a hand from his shoulder and slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up." He may make her heart go pitter-patter, but she wasn't afraid to kick his ass.

"Annakins cried, too," Austin said as he hooked a friendly arm around her neck. "Buckets...she even leaned over and used my shirt for a Kleenex."

"I did," she admitted sheepishly. "It was the only thing handy at the time."

"Heaven forbid you use your own shirt," he said but then just tightened his arm to bring her in for a headlock and turned back to Sam and Freddie. "We just wanted you guys to know it's fishing time…we're about to anchor."

"Great…we'll be right there," Freddie said and then watched with some amusement as Austin swung Anna around, keeping her tight in the headlong, while she laughed and punched him lightly in the stomach. "I think you might be right about them."

"I hope so…they're pretty darn cute, I have to admit."

"Yeah…but Carly likes Austin, so…things might bet sticky."

"I love Carly, but you know how she is. She sees a pretty face and she thinks she's in love." She rolled her eyes. "Typical Carls…Austin's not for her…whether she realizes it or not."

"Yeah, she has always been a little naïve about that kind of thing," Freddie agreed as they both shifted to lean against the rail, shoulder to shoulder. "I mean remember Steven? They went out on one date and she was already planning her wedding."

"And we know how _that _one turned out," she said with a chuckle while their shoulders bumped. "The guy meant for Carly is not going to be predictable…he's going to surprise the hell out of her."

Freddie thought of Gibby and grinned. "I think you're absolutely right." He then glanced over at the sound of Carly's shriek and saw Gibby was teasing her with a piece of dead squid. "Absolutely right."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another update! I'm really trying to make up for lost time and luckily work…and my life…has been remotely slow! I want to say a big thanks for those who take the time to review my chapters. I only got five last chapter and although I wish more would take them time and let me know how they're liking it, I really appreciate the ones who did. If you like…or don't like…my story, please let me know. I'd really, really appreciate it. Thanks guys!**

It was a Nelson/Henderson tradition….a tradition that started when Austin and Anna were nothing more than a distant dream to Mitch and James. Mitch and James first went to Padre together, Spring Break 1984, and they both wanted to go deep-sea fishing. Both had been extremely hung over, but it was nothing a nice cold beer at 8:00 in the morning couldn't cure.

"Want to make this interesting?" a freshly turned twenty-one year old James had said to Mitch, who was currently downing a bottle of Bud Lite as if life had depended on it.

"What did you have in mind?" Mitch asked with a slight wince. Why did he feel it was necessary to have so many tequila shots last night?

"See who can catch the most fish?"

Mitch eyed him. "I'm intrigued…what's the prize?"

"Loser pays winner hundred bucks…and loser also has to clean and skin the fish."

Mitch grinned as he stuck out his hand. "You're on, sucker."

James clasped his hand with his. "Hope your mommy gave you your allowance, dick-wad, because you're going to need it."

"We'll see about that, ass-wipe."

They grinned at each other and clinked their bottles together and a tradition had been born.

James had won that first time, something that James never failed to remind Mitch over the years. Mitch took it their junior and senior year of college and when they both eventually met the love of their lives, they included them into the tradition.

Anna and Austin were just kids when they were included and it wasn't long after that when their moms traded fishing poles for deep tissue massages and the father/daughter versus father/son tradition started and have been going on every summer since they were ten.

"You guys don't have to participate if you don't want to," Mitch told them after explaining the tradition. "But it's a lot of fun and good healthy competition."

"And because we're such nice guys," James added as he fiddled with his fishing line. "Mitch and I are going to throw in an extra hundred bucks."

"I'm in," Sam said as she rubbed her hands in anticipation. "I could use some extra cash."

"Cocky…I like that."

Freddie rolled his eyes at James. "Don't get her started."

"I just have one problem," Carly said. "If I lose…which will probably happen…I'm not skinning a fish…I just…can't…I'd rather pay an extra hundred than do that."

Mitch chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't include that in the package….James and I will take care of it."

"Then I'm in," Carly added with a grin and gave Gibby a sympathetic pat. "Sorry, Gib…looks like you're stuck with me."

"Stuck with?" Gibby threw an arm around her and yanked her against his side. "You'd be my first pick, Slim."

"There will be a crewmember assigned to each team," Mitch told them as he gestured to the small group of guys wearing khaki shorts and light blue collared shirts. "They're in charge of getting the fish you catch from hook to cooler."

"They also will be keeping up with your tally," Anna pointed out.

Her dad nodded. "Right…which is very important."

"What's the time span?" Gibby asked.

"The fishing officially starts in ten minutes…no one drop a hook before then or they're disqualified…and it'll end at noon and will tally the total up before lunch." James ran his hands through his gray speckled hair before shoving a _Dallas Cowboys_ hat securely on his head. "Now everyone go pick a spot on the rail, it's almost game time."

"Let's go over here, Freddie," Sam said as she tugged him over to the starboard side of the boat, grabbing two fishing poles on the way.

"Okay, Sam…let's try to remember we're here to have fun," he said as he took the bucket of bait from the crewmember assigned to them. "Don't get all crazy competitive on me."

"Need I remind you on the amount of cash that's involved?" She then held up the spare pole for him. "We could spend the money on a nice hotel room maybe?"

Freddie, who was in the process of taking the pole, stopped and stared. "A hotel room?"

"Yes."

"Just you and me."

"Uh-huh."

"No Gibby? No Carly? Just us? All night?"

"If we win…yes, yes and yes."

Freddie grabbed the pole from her hand, yanked her to him and crushed his lips to hers in a long, hard kiss. "Let's do this thing, Puckett."

She grinned up at him. "That's more like it."

"Why don't we switch it up this year?"

James looked up at his son. "Switch it up how?"

"Instead of Nelson versus Anderson, why don't we do fathers versus kids," he suggested, looking at Anna and Mitch. "It's already different with these guys being here, and let's not forget more money's involved so I think Anna and I should work together so we'll both get paid."

"But if we lose, neither of us get any money," she pointed out.

"It would be a gamble," he admitted but then grinned. "But I think we could do it…we're a good team. We can even have our own personal battle…if Team Seddie or Cibby wins I mean. Loser pays winner an extra two hundred bucks."

Anna grinned. "I like that."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Mitch said as he held up his hands. "You mean you're suggesting that James and I work together instead of against each other?"

"Sure…why not?"

"But, but…who am I going to trash talk to?" Mitch wondered with a slight frown. "It just wouldn't be the same if I don't call him some sort of name at the end of this."

James nodded in agreement. "I agree…I have to trash talk to someone and I certainly couldn't do it to you guys."

"And why not?" Austin asked with an arch brow. "We're not kids anymore…but if you're too scared to go against us, then…"

"Scared?" James said and then snorted. "I'm not scared."

"You're right, Austin," Anna said with a quick nudge. "We got this…no way we're going to get beat by a couple of old farts."

Mitch dropped his jaw and then turned to James. "Did my sweet little Anna Banana just call us old farts?"

James eyes glinted. "Yes, I believe she did…and my first born son practically called me a chicken…they will both pay."

"Let's do this, Anderson," Mitch said as he held up a hand.

He gave him a hard, aggressive high-five. "Our kids are going down."

Austin watched them stalk off towards the back of the boat and then turned to Anna. "You ready to win some money?"

"Oh, you better believe it," she said and grabbed the pole. "Let's go catch some fish."

They walked over close to where Gibby and Carly were setting up. "Hey, guys," Anna said as she placed the bucket of squid on the small ledge in between her and Austin. "You almost ready to go?"

"I guess," Carly said as she tried not to squeal at the feel of a slimy squid in her hand. "I'm trying to hook this thing and I'm not…hey, wait a minute…aren't you two usually against each other?"

"Usually," Anna said as she checked her fishing line. "But Austin had a great idea to switch it up this year."

"Yeah, thought it be fun," he said as he picked up a piece of squid and slid it on the hook with ease. "Besides, it's nice I have the Fish Whisperer on my team for once."

Anna rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh, please."

"The Fish Whisperer?" Gibby asked with amusement. "Really?"

"It's a nickname my dad gave me years back."

"You'll see what we mean in a minute…the fish are attracted to her like…a heroine addict to crack. They practically fly out of the water and into her hands."

Carly frowned and then turned to Gibby. "Maybe we should move down a bit…I don't want to be next to the Fish Whisperer."

"Have some faith, Slim." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We just might run away with this…you never know."

Before she could answer, the sound of an air horn jolted her…so bad in fact, that her fishing pole almost tumbled into the ocean. "Son of a bitch," she cursed as she fumbled with it.

"That's the signal," Austin said and dropped his line into the water with Anna close behind him. "Better get started Team Cibby."

"I was Team Cibby," Anna said with a smile as she placed a hand on the reel.

Gibby glanced over. "You were?"

"Sure, I…Oh! Got one!"

"That's my girl," Austin said and then let out a whoop when he snagged his own.

"Team Cibby?" Gibby repeated to Carly. "I didn't know we had a Team Cibby fan base."

"Of course we did," she said looking at him like he was crazy. "It was mostly Seddie fans that were Team Cibby…if you and I were together, then Seddie would more likely happen."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, although they didn't seem to have a problem getting together on their own…dang it…Fish Whisperer got another one!"

"Really?" Gibby frowned when he saw Anna reeling up another one. "Dang, she's good."

"Your reel is moving."

"Hmm? What?" He turned back to Carly who was pointing down at his pool and then looked down to see his reel spinning and spinning. "Oh! Cool!"

He then quickly grabbed the moving reel while Carly glowered at her stubbornly still one. "Damnit, move."

"I'm surprised you're so green at this," Anna said as she picked up a fresh sliver of squid. "Seeing that you guys grew up in Seattle and all."

"My dad took me fishing when I was a kid," Carly said with a shrug. "But that was so long ago and I don't remember much."

"You and Spencer never went?" Austin asked leaning back so he could look at her behind Anna's back.

Carly snorted. "Hell no."

"Why not?" Anna and Austin both asked at the same time.

"Because I value my life, that's why. Being on a boat with Spencer in the middle of the ocean with dangerous fishing lines and hooks…too many things could go wrong."

They all laughed, including Gibby, who was dropping his line for his second fish. "He'd probably catch the boat on fire."

She pointed at Gibby. "Exactly…anyway this is my first fishing trip in years so I probably won't catch any…oh!" Her pole gave a violent jerk in her hand. "Holy shit! I got one!"

"Way to go, Slim," Gibby said with a nudge. "Reel that bad boy in!"

Her bright grin and insane joy at finally getting a fish was quickly replaced with extreme panic when her pole almost flung from her hands. "Oh, god…oh, crap…this fucker's strong."

Gibby laughed at her cursing, but then faltered when he realized she was struggling. "Hey, you okay? You got it?"

"No…no…crap, Gibby, I'm…I can't hold on." She bared her teeth as she yanked back on the pole. "Gibby, help…I need help."

"Just hang on, Slim…I need to reel my line in."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry."

"Woah, looks like you've got a big one, Carly," Austin said as he abandoned his station to check it out, while Anna shouted to the rest of the gang about the excitement.

Gibby practically threw down his pole and immediately rushed behind Carly, placing his arms around either side of her and gripping the pole with her. His eyes widened when he felt the vicious tug on the line. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding…how on earth did you hang on for as long as you did?"

"If you were a second late, I would have lost the pole…or gone overboard."

"What's going on?" Sam asked as her and Freddie rushed up.

"Carly's got a big one," Anna said turning around from the rail.

"From the feel of it, she might have caught Jaws himself," Gibby grunted as he took over the reeling to give her a break.

"God, I hope not," Carly said uneasily but still held on to the pole while Gibby handled the reel.

Everyone gathered around them, even Mitch and James came to give encouragement as they all leaned anxiously over the rail, waiting to see the first sign of the big bastard.

"We're wearing it out." Gibby put Carly's hand back on the reel. "He's your fish…you bring him in."

She shook her head in denial. "I can't…he's too strong."

"Not as strong as you, Slim…you got it."

At Gibby's encouraging words, she bore down and gave it all she got. She ignored the screaming pain in her arms and clenched fingers as she slowly reeled the line in, inch by painstakingly inch, while her friends surrounded her and cheered her on.

"I think I see it, Carly," Austin said, who was leaning so far over, Anna had a tight grip on his shirt just in case. "Yeah, yeah…it's coming…keep it up."

"What kind of fish is it?" his dad asked as he slipped next to him to lean over as well. "Yeah, yeah…I see it, I see it and he's a beauty…a Red Snapper…yeah, a Red Snapper…for the love of god, Team Cibby, don't let go. I want to grill this bad boy tonight."

"We won't," Carly said as the reeling became easier and easier to move. "He's giving up…got the little fucker." She then blushed and spared a glance at James and Mitch. "Sorry."

They just grinned. "Cursing is a part of the game," Mitch assured her. "Curse away."

Murphy, the crewmember assigned to them, made his way over with a gigantic net and leaned over the rail and waited in anticipation. The gigantic fish broke the surface, splashing and flaring around as he fought to escape. Murphy almost went overboard a time or two but finally managed to slip the net under the massive fish. "Got it!"

Carly's knees buckled as she collapsed against Gibby, who caught her and laughed weakly with her as he bent his head down and pressed his stubble cheek with her soft one. "You did it, Carly."

"We did it," she corrected and then yelped when he plucked her off her feet in and twirled her around.

"This calls for a picture," Anna said as she fished out her Pear Phone. "We must capture this moment…wow, he's really big."

"Almost as tall as Carly," Freddie said with a grin.

"Ha, ha," she said dryly.

"Get next to him, Carly…no not Gibby…the fish…get next to the fish and hold the line…there you go…Gibby get in there, ya'll are a team after all." She held up her phone and carefully framed them, making sure she got all of the Red Snapper in the shot. "Perfect…say 'Fish sticks'!"

"Fish sticks!" Carly and Gibby laughed as they smiled for the picture.

"Perfect! I'll be sure to text it to you both."

"Thanks," Carly said and then let out a breath as Murphy took it away. "Man, I feel like I just ran a marathon…I hope I don't catch anything that big again."

"You know, usually weight and size doesn't factor in the count," James said. "But I'm so damn impressed…Murphy? Count that one as two for Team Cibby."

"You got it," he said and gave a quick high-five to Carly and Gibby.

"Crap," Freddie muttered and then grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's go…we have some work to do."


End file.
